Love is a Beautiful thing
by anabby94
Summary: Jesse is leaving Duel Academy, but when he has to leave his soulmate, Jaden, he asks for one thing the night before, which leads to many unplanned things. JessexJaden, DONE! Bonus chapter up!
1. Night Before

Love is a Beautiful Thing

Alright! my first fanfiction on this site! Let me see, heres the summary:

Jesse's leaving Duel Academy for good, meaning he wont see his soulmate [boyfriend, Jaden, ever again. So the evening before, he asks for one finally gift,

which leads to something unplanned, unexpected, and definetly, unusual!

Main couple- Jesse and Jaden, spiritshipping

side couples- Atticus and Zane, Chazz and Aster

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse sighed, as he packed his suit-case with his deck, clothes, and other miscellanious items he had taken with him so he could stay

at Duel Academy. He was in such a melancholy mood, for tomorow was his last day, until he went back on the boat, and home. He felt his throat tighten, and

tears trying to escape. He couldn't go back. I'd rather commit suicide, the aquamarine eyed beauty thought.

It's not that he loved the school, but a certain Slifer-Red brunette, who saved his life. Jaden Judai Yuki, his bestie, companion, and

boyfriend. After being saved by Jaden, he confessed his love to Jesse, and asked him to go out. That day was so special, for that was the day Jesse turned gay,

(leaving all the girls crying in Duel Academy), and the day he was officially dating Jaden. They didn't really call it dating, for it sounded like a phase, more of a

passing thing where they will break up soon.

No way. They were both close, never fought, not even once, and had such a bond that nothing could ever stop it, not even the homophobic

students, they would laugh at them. In class, since they had two different classes, would text, eat lunch in a nice quiet area with only the two of them,

gaze at the stars at night, arrange their decks or study, then sleep in ether Jesse's or Jaden's dorm. Not exactly, "sleep" but they were gonna do that when they

get married.

Memories flashed like a streak of lighting in Jesse's head. All the texting, holding hands, caressing, times they did crazy things, and just

talking to each other, made the European teen sob. "I can't leave..I just can't leave my love.." tears poured from his eyes. He rested his head against his former

bed, and fell asleep, dreaming about Jaden, being his arms once again.

During dinner, Jaden picked at his food, barely eating, but daydreaming. "Jaden, you haven't eaten since yesterday, it's okay." Syrus told him.

Thoughts raced through the Slifer's mind. "My love is leaving, tell me how I can eat if I know i won't have anyone to sleep with me at night and wake up to?" Jaden asked.

Atticus felt really bad, he thought if Zane left him. He rested his head against Zane's shoulder, and Zane whispered, "I'll never leave you my baby, never." They were a couple

too, longer than Jesse and Jaden. There a little further in their relationship, where they already made love. "Jaden, its okay, you can always call Jesse." Alexis added. "We'll

even pitch in and buy you unlimited texting." Bastion added. "Thanks guys, wait, where is Jesse? Dinner is over?" Jaden asked.

Jaden had a key to Jesse's dorm, and entered. He saw him sleeping, only the sleeves on his arms were very damp. Jaden began singing to him softly,

"Utsumuiteita kao agete kimi ga warau toki made..[1" a smile formed on Jesse's face. His eyes opened, revealing his unforgettable ocean blue eyes. Only this time, they

looked weary and depressed. "I thought I was dreaming." Jesse said, in a weak voice. "Would you be dreaming if I did this?"

The brunette pulled Jesse into one of his heavenly deep kisses, that made their hearts flutter. Jesse and Jaden fought for dominance, of course, Jaden

won, and fufilled Jesse's lustful desires. They slowly pulled away. "Oh Jaden!!!" tears poured again. "Jess, I'm so depressed, one day without you is like being away from

water for a year, I love you so much, I cant describe it." Jaden told him, tears as well, escaping his eyes. "No your making me even more sad, your cheerful eyes are so

gloomy!" Jesse sighed. Jaden then said, "What if I hide you in my closet?" and they laughed. Jesse smiled. "Are you hungry love?" "Yes, very hungry, for you." Jesse

smirked. Jaden was suprised. "Jesse, are you sure your ready?" Jaden asked. "Jaden, I dont think we may ever see each other again, and I'm dying for you! Please, oh

please Jaden, take it please! Please, lets do it tonight! Your the only one I can trust to touch me "there"."Jesse told him. Jaden smiled. "Your wish is my command love, when

you wanna do it?" Jaden asked. "Hmm, now!" Jesse playfully pulled him on the bed, into a kiss.

"At least we dont have to worry about condoms." Jesse whispered. They giggled. "I mean, whats the worse that can happen?" they smiled, and immediatly turned off the lights.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1 that was a lyric from the japanese 4th season teardrop, jesse and jadens song

NOTE- Jaden will be the seme, Jesse will be the uke, for i saw a scene in yu-gi-oh gx where jesse is "in labour"


	2. See you later

Back! I update quickly, regardless of reviews or not. Anyways, heres chapter two, and I forgot this detail-

I DONT OWN ANYTHING in this story, haha if i did Jesse and Jaden might of murdered me X

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rays of the sun bounced off of the young couple's faces, making their eyes open. At first, they smiled, and then, Jaden's face became

hurt. Jesse was confuesed for a moment, and sighed. Jaden wanted to stop this. "Had fun last night?" a fake smile returned. "A lot of fun, pleasurable, and, hot!" Jesse laughed.

The students were still nude from the love making, and they didn't care. Jesse was lucky he didnt have to leave until 3:00, so he got up and went in the shower. "All this cum on

me, god, never knew how playful Jaden could be, or horny! " he stepped in the shower, and turned on the faucet, letting the warm liquid pour on him.

Jesse's thoughts were focused on last night, how he felt so close to Jaden, even closer than before, and how he had so many senses that

were never awakened, or at least senses he couldnt awaken by himself. But he tried not to get aroused with last night, and he had to think, how to say goodbye? Or at least

leave without crying. "Fuck!" Jesse growled, and lowered his head. For at least 10 minutes, he spaced out, and forgot everything.

He managed getting his uniform on without dampening it with his tears, but he had to hide his depressed face, so Jaden doesn't have to see

it. Jesse dug through his bag, looking for that bottle of concealer he had so he could at least hide the red on his face from crying. Finally, he found it, and some eyeliner. He

gracefully lined his turquoise eyes, making the color just pop out, and his eyes widen so much, then he used a tissue to smear some of the concealer on his cheeks and under

his eyes. Amazingly, he was very good at using makeup, and Jaden always told him he was beautiful, and he never needed it. In the mirror, he looked like his old happy self,

but inside, he felt like he was dying, like fire was rushing through his blood.

Outside, he saw Jaden, and held his hand to their last lunch. It was now 1:30, and he was exused from going to his last two classes. It was

akwardly quiet, and Jaden was happy to seethat Zane and Atticus was joining them. "Hey guys! Wait, where's Chazz?" Atticus asked. "With Aster probably, on their yacht or

whatever." Jaden replied. Zane could easily see through Jesse's makeup, and knew he was miserable, so he decided to ease in. " So Jesse, you looking foward to going back

to North Academy?" Zane asked. Jesse felt the tightness in his throat once again. "Not.really.." he choked. "You guys gonna call each other every day?" Atticus asked. "Until

my minutes run out.."Jaden sighed. The bell rang, and Jesse looked away. " Good bye, Jaden.."Jesse whispered. "Don't ever say goodbye. I'll see you again." Jaden

whispered. He kissed him, not understanding, and went to get his bags. He even hugged Atticus, and Zane, they were all so depressed now. In his room, he grabbed the bags

of his, and went to the docks again. He had to wait for the boat to get him, and ignored everyone else who had to go on the boat.

"Hey, Jesse." "Im not in the mood to talk."Jesse snapped. He turned around. It was Jaden!!! "What? Not me?" "Oh your so silly Jaden, of

course you!" Jesse gave him a light kiss, and they fell over on the grass behind them. "I love the taste of your lips."Jaden whispered. "Nothing can beat the taste of yours, not

even...uhmm..ice cream!" and the two were happy for a moment. On the grass, the two acted like morons, which they love to do. "Why arent you in 5th period?" Jesse asked.

"Ditched of course. Im not gonna let lunch be our last moment. Not only that, I have to give you this."Jaden pulled out a tiny box. Jesse opened the box, and was still

confuesed. Inside, there was a ring! With a diamond encrusted in it. "Jaden..." "It's an engagement ring. I know I'll convince Crowler or Sheppard to let

me see you again. And Jesse, I know things are going too fast, but, I love you, we're only 17 right now, but, I want to marry you!" Jaden even got on his knee. Jesse put it on

his finger. "I will! When we meet again, it wont be Jesse Andersen, but Jesse Andersen-Yuki!!" unfortunately, the moment was ended, an attendant walked up to him. "Jesse

Andersen, please get on the boat."

Jaden began crying, and whispered, "at least your not crying Jesse.." and he heard sniffles. "I love you Jay, forever and ever, please, dont

ever lose contact with me. Or.. date-" "Dont say that, my heart is taken by you, only you." Jaden told him. "Well...see you later love!" Jesse and him held hands as Jaden

walked him up. They had one final kiss, and Jesse was gone into the sunset, and Jaden was out of view.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review, well so things dont get boring, the mpreg will kick in next chapter. But next chapter will start a week later.


	3. Illness and Suprises

Chapter 3

dont own anything at all

read, review, and vote.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been a week now since Jesse has departed from Duel Academy. The boat should of been at North Academy, but the storms caused many

delays. He ignored everyone on the boat, even his friends, for he went into some slight denial, and seemed so moody. But people ignored him too, since he was still not use to

being without Jaden. The days felt dark, and Jesse felt so alone.

He couldn't take it! It was too much, and Jesse went to the side of the boat, and was about to throw himself into the grey ocean. "Jess! What are you

doing you fool?" Jim asked him. "Just leave me alone to die!!" he said. "You'll hurt Jaden, you promised to wed him remember?" suddenly, Jesse climbed back in the boat.

"Your right Jim..thankyou."Jesse kissed the ring on his finger. "You shouldn't kill yourself mate." Jim told him. "What do you mean?" Jesse asked. "You just said, leave you

alone to die, Jess you've been very moody lately, maybe you should go to bed." Jim took him to his cabin. "I probably do, I'll text Jaden at least." Jesse walked in his room.

Jesse threw himself on the bed, and pulled out his sidekick.

There was a voicemail! "Hey Jesse, I miss you so much, call me if you can, unless theres no communication still, then, text. I miss your voice, and I wish

we could graduate, so we can be together. I love you." Jaden told him. Jesse smiled. He called Jaden, and finally! A signal! So no connection was lost, he plugged the phone in

the wall. "Hello?" "Jaden! It's me! Jesse! I miss you love!" Jesse was enlightened. "I love you too Jess, and finally, your voice, well how you doing?" Jaden asked, imagining his

future husband's aqua eyes filled with joy, and that happy smile like always. "Missing you, tired, ugh I wanted-"Jesse remembered what Jim said about the promise. "I wanted to

turn back to Duel Academy." he replied. "If only it was possible." Jaden replied. "How is everyone back there?" Jesse asked. "There whatever, trying to comfort me, Zane and

Atticus are helping me out, Alexis is her usual self, Syrus too, Chazz and Aster and Chazz are getting richer, and I got another detention." Jaden thought of all the things going

on.

There conversation went for a few hours, and it finally ended. "Call me tomorow okay angel?" Jaden asked. "Alright other half, bye, love you." "Love you

two, forever and ever." Jaden hung up. Jesse decided to rest in bed, until his stomach began feeling uneasy. "Maybe it's because I didnt eat, huh Ruby?" his duel spirit Ruby

appeared. He got some food, and tried to eat it. As he slowly chewed on some chicken, he had to throw up!! Ruby followed him. He threw up in the bathroom, and had to

repeatevley.

For three days, he was sick, and had a slight temperature. "Ruby, I think I have the flu.." and she pulled some health book on the bed. She flipped through

some pages, and Jesse managed reading it. "Lets see, no, Im not ill then, it says my last problem is I might be, pregnant? No way." Jesse told her. She shrugged. " Then again, I

did have sex for the first time...I need a pregnancy test."

Amazingly, Ruby ran out of the room for a moment, and ran back with, you guessed it, a pregnancy test. "You really amaze me Ruby, now, let me see if

this is true." he pulled everything out of the box, and peed in the little thing. He waited for a few minutes, feeling quite foolish. "I highly doubt that Im having a baby Ruby." Jesse

laughed. She looked at him. "You dont think so, right?" and Ruby begain nuzzling against his stomach. "Ruby, I'm not having a baby. Okay, Ive been vomiting alot, maybe I'm

seasick. Well it's been five minutes." Jesse picked up the tester. On the screen, it displayed "Oh..my...god.."Jesse's eyes widened. "Ruby...get me another one please..." he felt

his heart speed up. It kept flashing that plus sign, and he tried not to believe it. Ruby came back in the room, with another one. "I missed a step, thats all." he repeated the

process, and lied on his bed. "It's not possible, I'm a male, boy, man, its impossible! I know it!" Jesse kept saying until Ruby slapped him. "Thanks girl, I needed that." he

petted her. He heard a beep. "Alright, lemme go get it.." his voice was shakey, like his hands. He picked up the test. He dropped it.

Jesse ran to the phone. "Jaden?" Jesse stammered. "Hey love, (yawn), its 3 in the morning, whats wrong?" Jaden asked. "Ive been sick Jay!!" Jesse told

him. "Why?!?!" Jaden awoke from his sleep. "You promise to love me no matter what happens, or enters our life?" "I promise love, tell me! Please dont be dieing on me!!"

"Jaden, I'm pregnant, Im having a baby."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliff hanger!!!!!! How will Jaden react?

now for the toll

how will the baby look?

(1) Eyes [A Blue [B Brown

(2) Hair [A Blunette [BBrunette [C Mixed like highlights

(3) Face [A Jesse [BJaden

(4) Name [A Johan [B Judai [C other name

(5) Sex [A Female [B Male [C Both like Jesse


	4. Arguement, is it over?

Alright, Im tired, Jesse and Jaden can take over the quick notes now for fan service.

Jaden- Lazy bum, alright, she owns nothing in this story, or me or Jesse!

Jesse- Or our baby!

Jaden- We have no baby silly!! Now she owns nothing, and shes lazy rite now so uhhh..BYE.

[[in this chapter, it might be a little sad, but i promise next chapter it will be better!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No answer. Jaden was silent. This caused Jesse to cry [1 now. "You don't love me huh? You dont love me or

the baby?" Jesse asked. "No no no!!! Of course I love you, and the baby, I'm just, well.." Jaden sighed. "You dont want it?" Jesse asked. "Jesse, I told you I loved you, I just

think we're too young to handle a baby, change diapers, and all that stuff now. I mean, wasnt your dream to be a pro Duelist or that European model thing?" Jaden asked him. "

Well yeah, god I know I cant live those up with a two year old following me around! Jaden, what should I do?" Jesse asked. Jaden tried to ignore this. " Maybe we could hire

a nanny or babysitter I guess, I don't know." Jaden replied. " Jaden!! You HAVE to know!! YOU got me pregnant, now tell me! How are we gonna feed it? Live our dreams?

Graduate Duel Academy? Become global STARS??? HOW JADEN HOW???!?!?" Jesse was panicing. Ruby jumped on him, and scratched him lighty. "Thanks Ruby, but

Jaden, tell me!! I need your help!" Jesse really sounded like he was in trouble. " Jess, its YOUR FAULT. You even said you wanted sex, I asked, and you said no matter what

happens, you want it! Dont blame me, and I even offered using protection [2! Don't even go there!" Jaden said, trying hard not to hurt his love. " But Jaden! It's OUR

baby! We're dating, and now we have a baby!!" "Jesse please calm down! I dont wanna hurt or ruin our love-" "WHAT LOVE??? GETTING ME PREGNANT IS LOVE??"

Jesse shouted. "Whoaa! Jesse STOP! Look, pregnancy is a beautiful part of life! You should be grateful!!" "How? TELL ME HOW?Kids ruin it because we have to fucking

waste our time on them! Then one of us has to work, and by the time you come home you'll be too tired to even love me but that bastard child!"

On the other side of the phone, Jaden gasped. Jesse never blew up. Only when someone pisses him off totally, then he goes crazy. Jaden was

hurt so badly, and rage began to burn in him. "Jesse, please calm down! " "Jaden how can you calm down if you know theres all this stress on your shoulders???" "Well if

there's too much stress, abort it then. I dont care." Jaden hung up the phone.

"Hello? Hello? JADEN?! Jaden I'm sorry! Its..its..too late.." Jesse threw his phone against the bed. He began sobbing now, eyeliner dripping

off his porcelain cheeks. He frowned, he grabbed his ring, and threw it. "Stupid Jaden!" Jesse curled up in bed, and burried his head. Ruby sat by him, purring. "At least you love me girl."Jesse told her.

Jaden was so hurt. He knew that was wrong to say that. "God...what a twoface I am." Jaden, on the other hand, wore the ring still. He sat

outside on a bench, with his hands over his head. "I'm an idiot, I really am." he repeated. "No your not." Jaden looked up, and saw Atticus. "Hey Atticus," Jaden forced a smile.

"Hey Atticus, oh, there you are Zane, hi."Jaden whispered. "Whats wrong? Are you okay?" Zane asked, sitting by him. " Not really." "Do you miss Jesse?" Atticus asked.

Jaden looked at the moon. "We, kinda, argued right now." the brunette looked at his shoes. "Tell us, we wont tell anyone, we promise okay?" Zane told him. Jaden looked at

them. "Promise? Well, Jesse got pregnant, and freaked out on me saying its my fault and we cant fufill our dreams or anything. Gosh.." Jaden began pulling strands of grass.

"Yanking on grass wont help you, but it sounds like you two are just anxious. I mean, you two just found out, and Jesse's just having raging hormone issues. He'll get over it in a

hour." Zane explained. "But, the yelling, freaking out-" "Been there done that." Atticus added. "What do you mean?" Jaden looked at the younger Obelisk. "I mean, accidents

happen, we had an accident too." he told him. "What happened?" "I was Darkness when it happened, Zane was Hell Kaiser, and they kinda got bored so you get it. I found

out I was pregnant when I was 3 months into it, but I couldn't keep it, the baby was evil probably, and was a druggie." Atticus looked into the sea. " Do you two ever want a baby?"

Jaden asked. "Not really." they both said. "What an accident huh?"

Jaden realized, its not Jesse's fault. Love is love, and getting mad at nature wont fix things. "Thanks you guys, Im suprised you two never fight."

Jaden added. "Whats to fight about? We disagree sometimes, but we get over it. Take care kiddo kay? Good luck with your baby." Zane saw him go in his room.

In a rush, the brunette picked up the phone. He pressed speed dial, and heard Jesse's voicemail, the one they made together: "Hahahah! Oh

It's Jesse! And Jaden! Well Im not here rite now Im with my love and boyfriend Jaden, "Straight up thats me not yours bye bye!" well yea leave me a message after the beep

kay thanks!" the beep came. "Jess, listen to me, I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I just want you to know our love is still here okay? Well I miss you, and I hope you understand

I'm anxious, a baby coming in our life, well I hope you forgive me, and even if you dont its because you dont deserve me-"

"I forgive you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DUN DUN DUN! Cliff hanger, again XD

1 Jesse has to act more emotional, cmon, he's pregnant!

2 Who said gay people cant get aids or some stuff huh?

well now that we found out Jesse forgave Jaden, what are they gonna do now? Get married? Abortion? Drop out?

i want to see reviews before i post the next chapter [next one will be kinda short


	5. Now what?

jaden- Were back! and once again Ana owns nothing in this story, or Jesse's numerous siblings

jesse- holy crap i gots tons of family!!!! and im emo! X[

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait, you forgive me???" Jaden asked suprised. "Jaden, I was thinking, we cant be mad at each other. Its natures way, and I should be lucky I'm gonna be carrying our own flesh and

blood right? Besides, it means I have a little you within, right?" Jesse asked. "You are right! Jess.." "Don't apologize love, forgive, and forget." Jesse sounded his usual cheery self. "Well, now what?" Jaden asked.

Jesse was thinking. "I'll just hide my pregnancy, I mean, here in North Academy, you get expelled if your pregnant, and we'll be in trouble. This one girl got pregnant here, and she got

expelled, same with her boyfriend, and had to go to court along with abortion." Jesse told him. "Well, how are you supposed to duel, and see a doctor? We're still 17." Jaden added. "I don't know how, I could possibly

ask my older siblings to take me. I mean, you know I come from a family of nine, so I can wear a wig and pretend to be my sister or have them just take me." he replied. His family was large, so he had an advantage.

"I know, you all look somewhat identical, but what about your parents?" "They stopped caring when I was 13, I had five more siblings after, so they forgot about me which is good." Jesse told him. "Well, what about

birth?" "Oh, whoops. I forgot! Wait, how do guys give birth?" the blunette thought. "I hope it doesnt hurt you!" Jaden replied. "That would suck!" the two laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

i dont know beans about Jesse's background or anything. So he's gonna have a lot of family!! 32, 26, 21, him 17, 15, 13, 8, 4, and 2 will be the ages, the names will be Jennifer 32, Javok 26 (YAKOH), Jessica 21, Jesse 17, Jonah 15, Juniper 13, Joselyn 8, Jacob , and FINALLY, Jay, 2 and the final anderson i hope XD -family inspired by my cousin-

i told u it would be short, not gonna update till tomorow.


	6. Tournament Where?

Jaden- alright! reviews are flowing in at a good rate!

Jesse- But, Ana got her butt into TROUBLE for writing about her parents and using bad words??

Jess & Jay- beats Ana up

Jaden- Anyways, we're gonna keep the story going!! and go into Ana's dreams and tell her we quit the story.

Ana- NOOO DONT! THE FANS!

two beat me up

Ana- (cough) well, i am grounded, and thanks Jesse u bigmouth! but i dont own anything in this story, but i do own the bandages that are on me now thanks to these two fools!!

jess & jay- we love u though, but behave!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden hasnt talked to Jesse in about a week now. For his bill was too high, and the people who owned his cell phone

decided to cancel his service, for he texted, talked, and took too many pictures. His grades also went down hill, even though his parents arent around anymore

to support him, they took away his computer, so he couldn't use webcam, sidekick, or any communication with Jesse. This tortured him, but he had to get over it.

It was another day, the brunette was getting used to being alone, even though its bad to say he's use to it. But he had to buckle down and work on those grades.

He walked to his 1st period, and saw Aster running towards him. "Jaden Jaden Jaden!" he was usually well behaved, but hey,

everyone has those hyper moments, he thought. "Jaden, Im in a new Dueling Tournament!" he said all hyper. "What do you mean? This isnt new. But congrats!!" Jaden hugged

him. "No no! I'm not done! So is Zane, and amazingly the new one, Syrus!!! Oh your gonna love the next part!" Aster cheered. "Its being hosted here?" Jaden asked.

"Nope." "In America?" "Better!" "Oh god not in the Desert!" "NO! IN EUROPE YOU KNUCKLE HEAD!" Jaden's eyed popped open. "EUROPE!? JESSE'S IN

EUROPE!" Jaden told him. "Well thats why your coming along! I bought you a ticket and a suite for u to stay! We'll be there for a week, and I demanded to bring several

guests along. And since its in Europe, I'll assure you see Jesse. Dont even worry about it." Aster replied. The Slifer Red student hugged Aster, "THANKYOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry my updates are slow, less computer time, and I'm grounded/finals.

But in order to move the story along, another survery!!

* * *

The Tournament is in Europe, and Jesse is of European descendent, 

NOT tennesse or some southern thing in the dub, now, where will Jesse live there?

(write answer in review)

next, what should Jaden do now that he's with his lovely boyfriend again?

[A Visit Jesse once a month [B Marry Jesse [C Drop out of school [D Stay a couple, have the baby, and not be married ever.

To spice things up a bit:

The two other couples are able to have a baby too. Which couple should be expecting a baby?

[A Zane and Atticus even though there unsure

[B Aster and Chazz, even though I doubt there good parents lmao!


	7. Take off!

Votes are in!!!

You say Jesse will live in Paris [my friends say so they voted so im being fair

You say Jaden will marry Jesse

FINALLY, our next knocked up couple will be...Atticus and Zane!!!!!!! Seriously, Aster is all pro league rich bussiness boy, and Chazz, he's too into himself and into his love Aster. A child would kill this couple. If they had a baby it would be a girl, and end up like Paris Hilton with all that cash and name. Or Britney Spears, too scared, USE PROTECTION PLEASE ASTER AND CHAZZ.

Jesse- Yea, about the whole Paris thing..

Ana- YOUR FRENCH DEAL WITH IT.

Jaden- As the two argue, Anabby owns nothing in this story!!!! No characters, places, or me

Jesse- OR ME.

Jaden and Ana- SHUT UP.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aster gently pushed Jaden off of him. "No problem. Pack tonight, for your gonna come with us at 6. We're going to Paris." Luckily, Jesse lives

there. "Do you even speak French,Aster?" Jaden asked. " _Oui. " _Aster smirked. Of course he did! Before the two even dated Aster was stuck hearing how cute Jaden was.

But he was glad it was over, and the two were together.

That afternoon, Jaden was packed up. "I can't wait to see Jess!!" he said to Winged Kuriboh. "I know, its been two months, but I miss him." a

knock at the door. It was Aster. "Lets go! We're off to Paris!" so Jaden grabbed his bag, and followed him to their jet. Alexis, Syrus, Bastion, Mindy, Jasmine, Chazz, Zane

Atticus, and Blaire were ready as well. "Let's go guys, and jets are fast, we should arrive in 2 hours." Chazz threw everyone's luggage in. "Paris, the city of style!" Jasmine told

the girls. "Oooh la la! French boys!" Blaire added. "Oh god you girls and boys style.."Syrus laughed. "Trust me ladies, you'll like it there." Aster sat down with Chazz.

Random conversations went on, and Jaden didnt know Jesse's adress!! "Wait, Zane, lemme use your phone I gotta call Jesse." Zane pulled out

his sidekick. "Go ahead." he left the room. He dialed the number. " _Bonjour_?" a girl said. "Uh, is, Jesse there?" Jaden asked. "Oh! You speak English, JESSE!!" he heard him.

"Hello?" "Jess! It's Jaden!" "Jaden! Hi whats up love?" heasked. "Where do you live in Paris?" "Thats easy! In the huge mansion next to the Eiffel Tower. You know, 5623

Eiffel Lane, why?" Jesse asked." I, uh, want to send you a package!" Jaden lied. "Oh, alrighty! Oh hold up, Im opening a chocolate bar, I'm having serious chocolate cravings

haha!" Jaden laughed."That figures! Well, eat your chocolate, I love you, I gotta go!" Jaden replied. "kay, bye Jayjay i love you with all my heart, and the babies heart!" they

hung up.

Meanwhile, Jaden was laughing at Chazz, "Aster, your French right?" "Of course love, I'm French, why do you ask?" Aster knew he was gonna

say something stupid. " Do you know how to French KISS?" everyone laughed. "Yeah, dont you?" Bastion added. "Bom chika wow wow!!" and Alexis slapped Aster. " Yes I

do!" and Aster untied his tie and went on top of Chazz. "DAMNN!!" "YOU GO BOYS!" everyone shouted. It was about 3 minutes later. "Breathe you morons!" Blaire yelled.

The two were gasping for air.

The jet made a THUD. They were in Paris! "Yay!!" everyone was hyper because of Chazz's "blondeness". As everyone got off, "Does French toast

come from here?" Chazz asked. Everyone fell anime style.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chazz, your a flippin blonde brain! Oh, and for next chapter,

italic sentences are French, meaning Jaden and the crew will be left clueless, and Im not willing to type in French too lazy. Only ones who speak French are Aster, Chazz, and Jesse's huge family.


	8. Reunited

Okay! I have to update fast, so here you go

heres the part were waiting for, no, not the birth unfortunately, but the part where the two lovers encounter.

I dont any hotels, brand names, characters, or anything.

BTW- Jess and Jaden are dueling so Im doin the disclaimer X

also _italics- French only Chazz/Aster/Jesse and his family speak and understand_

* * *

Everyone arrived at the hotel in Paris, and Chazz understood why Aster no longer lived there, his dad was killed, in their old mansion in

Paris, so it was knocked down, because Aster had weird episodes when left in his old room in the mansion. Only Chazz knew, everyone else just thought he was a mental

retard. Even though he is one, when he gets drunk. " Paris is beautiful Aster!" Bastion added as they went in the limo. "I know, it is huh? Oh, and, Zane, Jaden, Syrus, Chazz,

you all were in Duel Tournaments, be careful, theres a huge amount of fangirls, and fans waiting for us, somehow, news got out were all staying in the Concorde La Fayette, so

the weird stalkers are out to rip off our clothes, and probably yours too even though your not in the tournament. Watch out." Aster added. "Why?" Syrus asked. "Because

Chazz is a Princeton, your the Truesdale brothers, Jaden is the near impossible to beat Slifer, and Jesse Andersen's boyfriend, and Atticus, your just hot and Zane's boyfriend. "

"Oh puh leeze! Paparazzi wont follow us, I mean, it's just, US." Alexis asked. Alexis usually talked sense to the group, and of course she was smart and sensible. She was

always right! Not this time...

They stepped out of the limo, and everything happened in a flash! "OMG!!!!!!!!!! ZANE! ASTER! SYRUS! CHAZZ!! BASTION!!!!ALEXIS!

AHHHHHHHHHH ITS THEM!" a crowd of people yelled. Cameras went wild with the flashing, and people glomped them! "WHAT DID I TELL YOU? HUH?"

Aster sighed. "AH NOOO! GIMME THAT! THATS MY SHIRT!" Syrus was now shirtless. Some hotel staff pulled them all in, including Mindy, Jasmine, and Blaire. They

locked the door. " _Mr. Phoenix we are so sorry!!! You and your friends are welcomed to stay for free, damn __those guards, they were supposed to protect you!" "No_

_problem, but please, get rid of them, or we're gonna rate this place a one star." _Aster said in fluent french."_Oh, then we'll treat you all like __kings and Queens!" he _

_said. "I hope so, I'm THE CHAZZ, and I hope you dont even think about treating me like crap, or we'll end this hotel's service for the next lifetime." _Chazz was fluent

as well.

It worked! Everyone had their own little suite, and Jaden was happy he was in Paris. He looked out the window, and he saw the Eiffel

Tower. "Wow, Jesse lives right there Winged Kuriboh, I'm so excited to visit him!" Jaden smiled. "That is, unless the paparazzi reveal I'm here. " and Winged Kuriboh brushed

against him. "Paris is so beautiful." Jaden sighed. Aster walked in on him. "Did you want to visit Jesse?" he asked. Jaden refuesed. "I want to buy a present first. Help me

Valentino!" he laughed. "What do you want to get him?" Aster asked. Jaden whispered in his ear. "Oh!! Let me do that for you."

An hour later, Aster went into Jaden's suite, and saw Zane, Atticus, Syrus, Chazz, Bastion all grooming up Jaden. It was like a gay version of a

slumber party, only at 3 P.M . "We're gonna make Jaden so hot, Jesse will wanna be all over him!" Syrus giggled. "Jess is knocked up though! Unless Jaden works his magic!"

Atticus nudged Jaden. "Oh god, you guys!" "Hold him still I'm fixing his hair!" Chazz was really busy fixing it. "Maybe some eyeliner," "Atticus, emo turns Jesse off. " everyone

laughed. " Let's at least put some chapstick on." "Jesse like's strawberry chapstick!" everyone was all fixing him. Finally, they moved out of the way, and Jaden looked like a

model! "Put some clothes on!" so Jaden went into the bathroom. "Jay is so pretty!" Syrus added. "Jesse will scream haha!" Chazz was laughing.

Jaden came out, and dropped the robe. He revealed a pinstripe Versace longsleeve polo, not too lose or tight, and tight Armani jeans, that

accented his slight feminine hourglass like figure. Aster smirked. Whoa's filled the room. He looked DAMN HOT! "Your ready man, your ready." Bastion added. "Wait."

Chazz sprayed some Calvin Klein cologne on his neck, and wrists "This cologne is lucky, I swear, it is lucky. " Chazz put the bottle in his hand. "Thanks everyone! Be back by

12!" "BE HOME BY CURFEW!" Atticus was on the floor laughing.

Meanwhile, he arrived at the mansion, and knocked on the door. A blunette answered the door. " No way." the boy slammed it. Jaden knew it

was Jesse, even though they looked similar, he wore a ring. "How rude!" Jaden smiled at Jesse's shocked expression. The blunette opened it again. "ITS YOU!" Jesse pulled

him into a kiss.

* * *

Finally! Please review 


	9. Meet the Family, and baby

(slacking, not enough computer time)

ANYWAYS, to answer the question: SORRY! TYPO! Chazz is NOT Vietnamese, he speaks broken french or that one dialect mixed with viet. So sorry! He'll remain the same as the anime, but I should of fixe that mistake last night, sorry!

Chazz- No one degrates THE CHA-

Ana- shoves a bread in his mouth I dont own anything, or Chazz's snotty attitude, wen will he learn?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The young couple pulled away, looking into each other's eyes. "Dreams do come true Jaden." Jesse smiled. Jaden hugged his partner, and wouldnt let

go. "I promised you, and my god I'm sorry about-" Jesse kissed him again. Jesse ran his hand through his soulmate's brown hair, and played with each strand in such a elegant

manner. Jaden Let his arms go around Jesse's temporarily thin waistline. "Has she kicked yet?" Jaden asked. "Nope, nothing, too young I guess." Jesse told him. The two were

under the door still, looking at each other, "_JESSE'S BEING LOVEY DOVEY!! EWWW!" _one of his little brothers said. "_SHUT UP JACOB, GOSH." _Jesse yelled. Jaden

raised an eyebrow.

What did you say?" "He's being stupid, dont worry. I'll tell my siblings to speak English, come in Jaden!" Jesse pulled him in.

The house was so clean, even though there was 8 other people inhabiting the place. The furniture consisted of rich mahogany to deep purples. The drawers and chests were a

dark chesnut color, and the carpets had a design of some medieval times. Jaden was amazed, how the house was so clean and well kept, how the pictures on the wall were

lined with a gold frame, and how the flowers inside were all alive and colorful. The colors were dark, but in a passionate, lustful sense that turned on the romantic vibe. The

floors were well polished, and not a scratch or dent in it at all. "This is your house?" Jaden asked. "No, this is the living room for guests, everything down here is for our guests

when they arrive. Upstairs is a whole new world." Jesse took Jaden upstairs. The railing had a beautiful design as you walked up, and Jesse laughed. "Dont worry, the maid

cleans it up all the time. You can hold it. " It was true, there was huge room, like a family room, painted with bright colors, and the windows weren't draped in dark velvet

tones, but a thin white curtain. There were many people in the room, all dressed pretty casual. The oldest sat on the tanned couch, and the younger ones were playing video

games and throwing things around. No one noticed Jesse, or Jaden, but one person. "_Jesse who is this?" _a girl asked, seemed to be the eldest. "_My boyfriend, Jaden! He _

_came today to visit me." _Jesse told her. "_Does he speak English?" "Yes." _Jaden was still confuesed. "Jaden, this is my big sister, Jennifer, or Jenny. She's the oldest one."

Jaden thought she was a female version of Jesse! She was the eldest, she looked more conservative and spoke with proper manners. Her hair wasn't dyed a crazy color or

anything, it reached her midback, with ringlets at the end, which was very cute, and natural. "So you're dating my brother? Nice to finally meet you, and congrats on your baby

coming." she was pretty friendly too. "Thankyou Jennifer!" Jaden shook her hand. "No, call me Jenny." she replied. Another sibling walked in, only wearing tight jeans, tight

band shirt, and a black bandana in his semi spiked hair. Oddly, his eyes were lined very dark. "Jay this is the second eldest, Javok, its pronounced YAW-ko." Jesse added.

"Sup kid?" "Sup?" Jaden asked. Javok left easily, didnt talk much. Jaden laughed a little.

Suddenly a large crash went in the house. "JENNIFER! JAVOK! GO FIX IT!" a lady from upstairs yelled. "Dont mind my mother..she yells in

English." Jesse told him. "Javok you do it." Jennifer told him. He went halfway up the stairs. "SHUT UP!!! MOM SAYS COME DOWN HERE!" and 4 siblings ran down the

stairs. They started screaming in French. "Thats Jonah, he's younger than me, Juniper, Joselyn, and Jacob. They cause a lot of trouble, and there noisy. I have to put up with

them, but now I have an exuse to not pick up after these bums." "Jesse you've always been lazy! You think your so cool when your just a lazy bum." a boy about 3 inches

smaller than him said. "Shut up Jonah, your a bitch." Jesse flipped him off. "What just happened?" Jaden asked. " That was Jonah, my little brother, he's stupid, growing up we

always fought each other. He never got any attention, so he hates me and the others." "NOT TRUE!" Jaden saw the younger one was pretty angry. "Tell him to leave!" Jonah

hissed. "Jonah go suck a big one, seriously, this is my boyfriend, treat him with respect!" "Why? So you can fuck each other when no one's around?" Jesse was officially pissed.

Right before he yelled, his mother came down. "JONAH LEAVE YOUR BROTHER AND HIS FRIEND ALONE." she yelled in fluent English. Jonah left.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Jaden, the one I'm engaged to." Jesse told her. "_Well it's nice to meet you, Jaden. Im glad your dating my son."_ she

said in a sweet tone. "Uhh." Jesse whispered what she meant. " Oh! Thankyou Mrs. Anderson!" Jaden replied. "Come on love, lets go in my room." they walked through

another few halls. "I'm sorry my siblings are so weird." Jesse seemed embarrased, as he put a hand in his pocket. "Oh dont worry about them, your family is entertaining." and a

smile formed on Jesse's heavenly face. "Nothing brings you down huh?" "Just gravity my love." the two ended up laughing.

The two entered Jesse's room. " Sit anywhere darling, no one will bug you here."Jesse threw his clothes off the bed. "Jesse, I'm glad we can spend

this time together, you know, ALONE. "Jaden held Jesse's hands in his. "When you left, I thought I was gonna die." Jaden admited. "I went into such a deppresion, it worried

everyone about me. Until Aster arrived and said we would be in Europe, my whole soul was awakened once again." Jaden was explaining. Jesse blushed. "I nearly threw

myself off the boat before I found out I was pregnant, Jim grabbed me, and told me not to, I mean, really, I made a promise to marry you someday, and keep this child. If I

broke it, then how can I marry you? At first I was mad, but then I realized, if I died I would never see you when your death happens, god forbid, and the baby would not go to

heaven or hell, if there is one. Jaden, I love you, and I never felt this way before."Jesse started to cry. " Jess, you know you're the sunshine on my cloudy days, if something

happened to you, dont you think I'd obviously drown myself just to be with you? You may not understand, but I get so, not exactly horny, but you know, so, turned on and

happy to be with you! Also, I didnt come to just visit you love." Jaden replied. Jesse felt so happy. "Jaden, if I tell you, honestly, will you still love me if I tell you?" Jesse asked.

He lost his ring. "No problem, whats wrong?" "I lost the ring you gave to me, I'm so sorry! I was so mad! And then you called, and-" "Dont worry, my ring got ruined.Besides,

lets just say those are cheap promise rings, not our love, but I was cheap back then. I had to come here, to Paris to ask you this." Jaden got on the carpet, on one knee, I think

we know where this is going!!! "Jesse Johan Andersen, will you marry me?" Of course now, we all know Jesse's answer (unless your a complete retard). "I DO! And my gift to

you..." Jesse pulled Jaden on the bed, into a lustful french kiss. He let his hand reach into a drawer and pull out a remote. The light dimmed, and slow music began playing. The

moment was perfect, and a suprised interupted the moment. "Jesse watch out dont kick me." "That wasnt me!" Jesse retorted. "Well then, who.." and Jesse felt the baby kick

hard. "Our baby! "Jesse squeeled. "Wait, isnt she or he too young to kick that hard?" Jaden asked. "Who cares? The baby hasnt kicked until you arrived Jaden!" Jaden put his

hand on Jesse's slightly curved stomach. The baby kicked again. "What a suprise Jaden, thankyou so much."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love is amazing huh?

Read and review


	10. Magic show, Announcement

Im back! Anyways, this chapter has lemon [atticusxzane, and the announcment of marriage! I hear wedding bells!

anyways, I dont own anything, have fun!

* * *

_**Meanwhile at the Hotel...**_

Aster and Chazz decided to walk around the town for awhile and eat their supposed, delicious rich people food, (let me tell you they eat attrocious

stuff), so they weren't in the suite, the girls were probably shopping at the malls there or looking around the city,and Zane was trying to train for the Pro League tournament in

two days. "Jaden isn't home yet!" Atticus sighed. He threw a pillow off the bed, and it hit his lover's head. "What the-" "Sorry Zaney-baby." he knew the blunette liked that

nickname, especially when Atticus was screaming it late at night. "Yes love, it's okay." THe only sound in the room was the shuffling of cards, and Atticus was now bored to

death. "Zane, are you done??" the elder Rhodes sibling asked in a arrgravatead tone. "Almost, let me at least work out this fusion combo, or maybe, I can switch it with a magic

or trap counter.." "I regret asking that." and Atticus walked into the bathroom. "Atticus where you going?" Zane was finally done with his training. "I'm going in the shower."

Atticus was officially turned off with the moment. Zane knew he was mad for ignoring him, but then again, Atticus was always high maitenence.

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to relieve myself, and my love. But how?" Zane was digging in his closet. He found a royal blue robe made of

silky materials, and a dragon embroidered on the back with gold and red threads going across. "This will turn him back on." he pulled off the robe, and waited patiently for

Atticus to finish. But to make sure his plan works, he opened the bathroom door, and took his clothes.

Atticus finally relieved himself of such negative energy. "It's 9:30, he's probably still busy, at times I wish that tournaments werent once a month, he

ignores me, hmphh!" he looked in the foggy mirror, and began brushing his long brown locks, grateful that it was so soft and perfect. He got the body spray and sprayed vanilla

on him, whenever he smelled vanilla on Atticus, he was turned on faster that a lightswitch, for some reason, the scent hypnotised him. Okay, so Atticus was really feminine, but

he was gay, so did it really matter? He finally finished pampering himself, and adoring his reflection, so he left the bathroom, only wearing a robe since he forgot his clothes.

In the room, it was dim, candles lit, and there was Zane, laying on the bed, giving Atticus a look of beautiful seduction. The room was dim, but his eyes shone

like a star that you can see from galaxies, no, it was its own galaxy. The soft music filled the room, making a sexy vibe flow through, and this made Atticus very suprised. "Zane

what are you-" "Shhh, save your voice, your gonna need it for the magic I'm gonna perform." the tone of his voice was so dramatic, and lustful, Atticus could only smirk, and

play along. "And what magic are you gonna perfom?" "Pleasureable magic, and you are welcomed to be a part of my show, that is, unless your afraid." Zane worked up

Atticus. "I'm not, I wanna play, and I hope your acts involve explosions."now Atticus was being playful. "Oh, I'll make you explode, if you come and join me." Atticus worked

his way to the bed, and did a strip tease for him. Zane was blessed he had no pants on, for he was large and incharge at the moment. " I know you want me, " Atticus

whispered. Zane felt his body wanting him, and fast! "I do, I really do want you with me, for I want to know what being in bed, with a perfect body and mind to go with it, and

that amazing personality too."Zane made Atticus a very happy person. He jumped on the king sized bed, and whispered, "Let the magic begin," and lets just say the room was

full of screams, moans, and the sound of handcuffs clicking.

_**Back to our soon to be married couple...**_

Jaden fell fast asleep next to Jesse, the scene was so adorable. Jaden had one hand on Jesse's stomach, and Jesse's on top, smiling in his sleep.

For the first time no one disturbed Jesse late at night. The two were so happy, their dreams pretty much were linked. They were playing around Duel Academy's lawn, and

making fools of themselves. The two were dreaming of how they would skid down the halls of the Academy, and how they would do crazy stunts. The evening was perfect,

and Jesse was happy his morning sickness didn't kick in all night, or his horrendous craving for chocolate, pickles, or dirt (eww) came. Jaden awoke first, and smiled at his

sleeping beauty. 'If only I could wake up to his peaceful face every morning like this, I wouldn't be so down.' Jaden thought. Jaden thought he was asleep, and Jesse moved his

hand up to his heart. "I love you Jaden." he whispered. "I love you too."Jaden kissed his forehead. "Wont your family be mad that I stayed here Jess?" "Not at all. My dad isnt

even home, he's somewhere around the globe, and my mom doesnt care, she likes you, so yeah your welcomed. "Jesse sat up. " Do you wanna go to your hotel? I wanna see

everyone." Jesse asked. "No problem, lets go, there probably worried anyways."

Jesse slipped on a simple polo shirt, and slacks, while Jaden wore his old outfit back. The paparazi didnt attack thank goodness, but they made

it to the suites. " ATTICUS! ZANE!" no sound. "ATTICUS!!!!!!!!" Jaden screamed. "There door is open Jay." Jaden knocked, and opened it. "OMG GET OUT GET OUT

GET OUT!" Atticus threw a pillow at him. Jaden was red. "Whats wrong?" Jesse saw his boyfriend's reddened cheeks. "Atticus and Zane were, being kinky, and Zane is

handcuffed to the bed. " Jesse giggled. "Let's hope they used protection now." "COME IN WERE DECENT!!"

Zane saw Jesse. "Jesse! How u been preggo?" Zane asked. "Im doing good! So's the baby, and Zane, why are you handcuffed to the bed?" Jesse asked. " Uh,

yeah, you know, the thing, and the magic, and the, oh come on!" Zane turned away. "I'm looking for the key right now." Atticus was digging. "So how are you Jess? " "Very

well! And is this the key?" Jesse found it, next to a bottle of lube. Atticus turned beet red. "You didnt see that." "Okay." Jesse sat down. Zane was free now. The girls ran in.

"Hi Jesse! " Alexis hugged him. "Lexi! Mindy! Jasmine, Blaire! " then, came the others. Bastion sat with Jesse and talked to him about the baby, Syrus was a little jealous, but

dealt with it, and Chazz finally said, "Let's eat you guys!" downstairs, they ordered breakfast, and Jaden whispered. "We should tell them." there was joy in his honey colored

eyes. "Lets finish first." random conversations went on, and laughter. Aster taunted Atticus for losing the key, and they threw things at one another. Everyone was talking about

new changes in their lives, the tournament, and mainly the baby. Alexis asked, "Jesse, whats the greatest thing to happen to you?" "Well, the biggest thing in my life right now is

being pregnant, and being with Jaden." everyone knew there was more. "Really? How about you Jaden?" "Well, theres something we wanna say." "You know the baby's

gender?" Blaire asked. "I never saw a doctor yet."Jesse admited. "You should, thats not good you fool!" Bastion teased him. "I'll be kicked outta school, and better, Jaden and

I are getting married!!!"

Aster spit up his coffee, Zane's food fell from his mouth, Syrus wanted to cry, the girls were wide eyed, Bastion thought he heard wrong, Chazz

spilled his drink, and Atticus cheered. " Wow, congradulations!" they managed saying. Of course, they were shocked, but very happy for them, except a jealous Obelisk.

* * *

Finally! hope u like, review! and plot moving quiz! 

How should the wedding be?  
Who will be best man etc?

And what will the soon to be wedded couple wear?

and what should Syrus do? Have a role and try to ruin things, or stay in the back just be quiet?

remember, i listen to all my reviewers, so speak up, you can change the story to what YOU wanna hear too


	11. Wedding Plans

Finally! The wedding is next chapter! The chapter after there gonna see a doctor now that there married, and get their first ultrasound on the baby while the boys go to their competition.

Jesse- YUCK!! and my stomach isnt even big enough to even look pregnant!

Ana- dont even worry, I have ideas

Jesse- 0.o please dont ask her what it is I'm scared anyways she dont own anything and she's really scaring me!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wedding was now the hot topic of the day, and the couple split, so they could buy their outfits for the big day. Chazz, Blaire, Mindy, Bastion, Atticus,

and Jasmine took Jesse one way, Syrus, Zane, Aster, Alexis, took Jaden the other way to get his outfit. "You two wont see each other today, so kiss and say bye bye!" Atticus

took Jesse. The two laughed a little. "Fine, bye Jay, love you." and the two pulled themselves into a LONG, passionate kiss, right in public. "Oh god, now we have to wait at

least five minutes until these two lovebirds stop sucking on each other's faces." the Raven haired Princeton brother sighed. "Look at you and Aster, thats not the only thing you

two suck on for-" "SHUT UP ZANE!" Chazz and Aster yelled, a red line going across the bridge of their noses. The engaged couple ignored them, and finally pulled away.

"About time!" Jasmine teased. "You guys are so mean to them!" Alexis couldn't help laughing at that comment. Of course, splitting them was hard. They wouldnt move an inch

away from each other. "Lets go Jaden!" Zane yanked on his arm. "Will you two split up-""NEVER DONT SAY THAT!" Jesse yelled. Jaden jumped in front of him, and

protected Jesse. " Goodness Jaden, they didnt mean it as in break up, as in leave for 3 hours, and return. " Bastion explained. Jaden and Jesse loosened grip on their hands, and

let go. "Fine, 3 hours. Any longer I'll hurt Chazz." Jesse retorted. "Yea right." Jesse grabbed Chazz's shirt, and LIFTED him a foot off the ground. "I WILL!!!" fire burned in his

eyes almost. " PUT ME DOWN! " Chazz yelled. "You have a kid inside you dont overwork yourself!" Blaire told Jesse. Jaden ran next to him. "Jesse, its okay." Jaden had to

admit, he was scared!

The groups split, and Chazz stayed away from Jesse. "Jaden, why was Jesse so wild?" Zane asked. "Mood swings, one wrong sentence he'll start crying,

or attack you. It's not a problem, I understand he's going through alot." Jaden explained. "He's crazy, I'm suprised you stayed with him." Syrus said. "What?" Jaden asked

suprised. "Oh..nothing, later I guess.."Syrus looked away. They were walking to some high end boutique. "Zane you sicko!! I told you not to tell anyone!" "What, that you suck

on Chazz's-" "LIP!" Aster yelled. Then he bitch slapped the Pro League Duelist. "You pervert." "You bastard." Zane laughed. "But you are!" no one understood their fight.

"Aster, is this the place?" Alexis pointed at a well lit store. "This is it! Come on Jaden let's get you fitted for a nice tuxedo." Aster pulled him to see some young, brunette

with grey eyes and dressed in a stylish yet sophisticated pencil skirt and ruffled top. Aster began babbling in fluent French, and Jaden was confuesed.

Meanwhile, Alexis pulled Syrus over. "Syrus, what do you mean by you were suprised Jaden stayed with Jesse?" she asked. The younger Truesdale brother

sighed. " Because, well, I dont know! I dont like Jesse." Syrus told her. "Is it you dont like Jesse? Or you dont like the fact Jesse is Jaden's fiance and about 3 months pregnant

with his baby?" Alexis asked him. "Alexis, I still love Jaden!" the little Obelisk told her. You see, Syrus and Jaden were a close couple, kissing, sleeping together, buying each

other things. Things seemed perfect. Then, Jesse came to Duel Academy, and he pissed off Syrus, for Jaden spent more time with Jesse, and forgot that they were a couple.

When Jesse was possessed by Yubel, Syrus couldn't be happier. Then he saw how depressed Jaden was, over Jesse, how he saved him and everything. What hurt

Syrus was watching Jaden kiss Jesse, as Yubel was being sent away. Of course he ran in and yelled, "Jaden your a cheater!". But Jaden still held Jesse. "I cant go to that

wedding tomorow!" Syrus cried, at the thought of them kissing once more, only making their love official.

He was right. Nothing could break up Jaden and Jesse. They were so deep in their relationship, that stopping it would be like having world peace. No way,

he should give up. Even trying to murder Jesse would cause Jaden to follow him, commit suicide of himself. The thoughts hurt Syrus, and he was too late to end this. " I really

wish I could end there love, I want Jaden Alexis, I do.." he said. She hugged him. "It's okay, Syrus, I know you cant end it, but you have to at least be nice." he understood.

"What are you guys doing?" Zane asked. "Oh, nothing.." "Syrus are you crying?" Zane asked. "No, I'm okay." Zane shrugged, and sat down. Jaden was walking with Aster into

the lobby. " Doesnt Jaden look like a lovely groom??" Jaden was wearing a snow white tuxedo, with light blue lining along the breast, light blue tie, and a matching set of

trousers. His white shirt had red cuffs, which matched perfectly! "Damn!! You look good!" Zane saw him. "Thanks, I guess, its uncomfortable!" Jaden sighed. "You'll get used

to it, you like it?" Aster asked. Jaden played in the mirror, and finally said, "I think he'll love it!" Jaden quickly changed out of it, and Aster paid for it.

Meanwhile, Chazz, Blaire, Mindy, Bastion, Atticus and Jasmine were throwing dress over dress at Jesse. "Why can't I wear a tux you guys?" Jesse sighed,

as he put a hand on his stomach. " You'll look pretty in a dress! I mean, you look beautiful in a veil, gown and all that stuff!!" Mindy told him. "Fine," the blunette sighed. "Your

lucky you dont have to live to see what your mother has to go through.." Jesse told the baby before it fluttered a little. "I take it as your gonna sleep huh sweetie?" Jesse waited

for a responce. Nothing, so Jesse smiled. " Preggo! Look! How about something sexy?" Atticus pulled a short wedding gown, with the back showing. "NO WAY!" Blaire

yelled. "Atticus thats just trampy, only a whore wears that!" "My mom wore something like this, thankyou very much!" Atticus told her. "Oops." "How about

pink?" Mindy asked. Jesse didnt even look. "No way in hell I'm wearing PINK. " he sighed. Bastion looked around. "Maybe Jesse should try blues, I mean, it does look better,

and black is too gothic." Bastion told Atticus, who pulled out a black lolita dress with pumps and ruffles along the front. "This is for when I get married to Zane.[1 "everyone

looked at him weird. " Atticus, your not that weird Darkness guy, right?" Chazz asked. "Fine I'll get it later.."

"Anyways, come on Jesse, try this one, I found it." and Chazz found the dress! It was a corset like on top with white flowing on the bottom. On the

flowing layers there was light blue going around it, giving it a more full, yet sexy look. It wasnt too trashy, but modest enough for him. "Here here try it on!" Mindy shoved Jesse

into a changing room. " You guys shove me so much!!! Gosh..." Jesse stripped himself. He looked in the mirror, and put a hand on his stomach, it only stuck out a little, not

much to tell unless you really close. " I really enjoy having a part of Jaden in me, I dont know how, but why question it?[2" he said to himself. He pulled the dress on, and found

some white slip ons. Ruby appeared out of nowhere! "How do I look Ruby?" she played with the layers along the bottom. "Yes huh?" she played around. He stepped out.

Chazz saw Jesse. "You look really nice in that!" "Aww, like a princess, he needs the veil!" Blaire put the headband on his blue hair and let the shorter part cover his face, and

the long one trail down his back. "Now you look heavenly, Jaden's gonna never forget seeing you in this dress." Bastion told him. "Thanks you guys, Chazz, thankyou too, I

love it!" Jesse dashed back in and wore his sweater and slacks again.

Three hours later, the two groups united, and of course, Jaden and Jesse clung once again. "That was easy." Zane told them. "Not for us.."Bastion replied. " It

doesnt matter, they got their outfits, and their gonna be married in like, twenty four hours." Alexis added. "Yup, I cant wait!" Jaden was holding Jesse's hand. "We need to

choose the best man though Jaden." Jesse whispered. "I want to!" Bastion, Zane, Atticus, Aster, and Chazz yelled. "How the hell are we gonna do this?" Jaden asked. "Jaden,

come on now! " Atticus nudged him. "I'll rent you a penthouse!" Aster said. "They already made a baby stupid! Choose me!" Bastion replied. The two looked at each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay!! now who should be

best man

brides maid

flower girl

ring bearer

maid of honor

[1 Hmm, maybe Zane and Atticus might get married, who knows.

[2 Jesse doesnt know he's a hermaphrodite. So he thinks its weird a guy is pregnant, when he's really both girl and guy.

read and review


	12. Finally!

I've been sick/busy! Well, here's the chapter! I know weddings involve more detail, but, IM SICK. Enjoy, and plz review, dont be harsh, I worked hard.

I dont own anything, but since Jaden's parents died and Jesse's parents are too busy, their eldest sister will let them wed. No more questions!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden was standing tall in front of the church, with his best man, groomsmen, and Aster by him to translate for Jaden and vice versa. This was the day he

could only imagine in his dreams, but today, he was awake, and this was no dream, for everything was twice as good as in the dreams. Jaden was so amazed his siblings came,

since most of them left too, and a bunch of his cousins arrived in Paris for the special day. Could this be any better, the young groom thought.

The ladies walked in so gracefully, that all eyes were on Alexis and the other girls, they looked so elegant as they walked down the aisle, even though they

werent the reason everyone came. Blair came out, throwing the flowers out, now for Jaden, he got excited, for the next one to walk through? You guessed it, Jesse. "You

ready?" Aster asked. "Too late to turn back, but I wouldnt if I had the choice." Aster smiled, for Jaden was so excited, and so nervous. He looked up, and saw his older sister,

Jaylyn, and couldnt help but hug her. "But? How?" he asked. "Your sis knows everything Jaden, besides, if I wasnt here, how can you get married?" "But you said you hated

gay people!" Jaden whispered. "I did, but not my little brother, or his best friend." Jaden tightened his grip. "I wish mom was here.."he said. "She is, she's watching down on us."

In the back, Jesse was nervous. But his big sister, Jennifer told him, "Come on, you can do it Jesse. " she said. He smiled, and stepped out.

Jaden's jaw opened, Jesse looked even more beautiful then ever, and he felt weak now. His siblings were looking at him, amazed that Jesse was really

going to do this. He walked up the aisle, and stood in front of the blushing brown eyed beauty. "You look great!" Jaden whispered. "You too!" It was only moments away that

the bride would be Jesse Anderson-Yuki, they were very excited.

"_And so who gives this women's, ermm husbands hand in marriage?" _The Priest asked. Of course, Jaden didn't know what he said. Aster briefly

translated translated the sentence. " I do, Jesse's eldest sister Jennifer Anderson." Jennifer said, smiling as she fulfilled her deed and placed Jesse's hand onto Jaden's as they

both turned to face the Priest who was telling the meaning of matrimony.

Now, the vows. "Say your vows Jaden!" Chazz whispered. Jaden grabbed Jesse's hands, "Jesse, you are the most special person to enter my life, let me

tell you. When you first introduced yourself, I felt a magical bond with us, I didnt understand it, but I went with the flow. As I went through tedious adventures with you, I

realized, I loved you, your the meaning of my life, and when Yubel took you away, I felt like I had no reason to breathe, or love. As I found you, I was so scared, if it happens

again, so I asked you out. I never thought we would see marriage, and Im glad we are. You make me feel whole, and I feel as if I have everything I could ever

want...because...I have you." everyone was speechless. Jesse was gonna cry. It was his turn.

"Jaden, everyone has a dream of a prince charming, the one who will make everything right, everyday bright, my dream came true; in the form of you Jaden

Yuki. You are my hero, my prince, best friend, lover, and you saved me from the evil, and even though we had a rough spot with a baby coming in our lives, everything is okay.

Your here, and nothing could beat that. I'd trade air just to be with you, your my love, and throughout everything, we'll be together, forever." his eyes shone, as he said the

words.

With the vows said, they both smiled at each other, their eyes telling each other so much emotions that everyone around them could see the love they had

for each other. "_Well now something I have to ask_," The Priest started, "_If anyone has a reason of why these two cannot be joined together in holy matrimony then _

_speak now or forever hold your peace." _After a few moments of tense silence, the Priest clasped his hands together and said, "_And now, with the power vested in me, I _

_pronounced you husband and wife, everyone, I give you Mr. and may I say, Mr. Anderson-Yuki." _Everyone smiled. Finally, the Priest said in English, "You may now kiss

the bride, groom."

Jaden pulled off the veil, and kissed Jesse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Congrats Jaden and Jesse Anderson Yuki!  
Next chapter, will take place two days after, they get to see a doctor.


	13. appointment

Wow! So many reviews!! Thankyou! I checked this on my cell phone and was amazed at the reviews thankyou! I have tissues all over the keyboard but I'll clean it later. Anyways, I'm too lazy to email, so for the comments that made me get up:

Whats After School Nightmare? Tell me about it :D and yea that would be weird making Jesse a girl, too out of character, and then it wouldnt be a MPREG lol!

I know I'm sorry I've been sick but your reviews pulled me up! Well, lets just say at the doctors theres a suprise, and oh boy is right!

Jesse: What is that supposed to mean?!?!  
Ana: SHUT UP! Go into places.  
Jesse: Bossy bossy bossy!!! Well she doesnt own anything in the story, well, maybe the doctor, but nothing. Lets start and humiliate me...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days after the wedding, and of course the newly wedded couple didnt want a honey moon, they were on it already. Today was all for themselves,

Aster, Zane, Chazz, Atticus, Syrus were at their Dueling Tournament, the girls Alexis, Mindy, Blair, and Jasmine were walking all around Paris blowing more money than in

Japan, and the couple was at Jaden's hotel room, getting ready to see the doctor.

"I can't wait to see our baby!" Jaden told Jesse, as he quickly made toast for the two. "Me ether! I mean, I'm excited! We're gonna see what our little love is

doing and all, gosh JayI'm so glad your here to see the baby with me for the first time." the blunette put a hand on his stomach. For three months, he looked a little bigger. This

didnt bother him, thank goodness, he didnt panic orgo nuts, now that he was almost done with his first trimester he was controling mood swings better. Jaden touched Jesse's

stomach, and would always talk to the baby. "Its Daddy, when you gonna come out and play with me?" Jaden asked. Jesse laughed, as he took a slice of bread from Jaden's

plate. "Hey this is gonna hurt me when they come out and play, so you better be patient!" Jaden knew birth was complicated, but, how on Earth was Jesse supposed to have a

baby?

Twenty minutes after, they took Jesse's brother's porsche to the doctor's office. "We're supposed to see a Dr. Makezuke?" Jesse asked holding the card. " I

dont know, Bastion said she cares for most couples such as ourselves. But hey, Bastion's a genious, so lets go." silence for a few minutes. Jesse looked out the window, with a

worried expression. "Jaden, what if something tries to take our baby? I mean, what if there is some whacky evil monster thing that's plotting to take our baby as we speak?"

Jesse asked. Of course, the young crystal beast holder was terrorized ever since the whole Yubel scenario. Jaden thought for a minute, what if he's right? What if there is some

sort of evil wanting it? But then again, why? Jaden laughed it off. "Jesse, relax, I doubt our baby is gonna be captured, Yubel ison our side, okay, so she dont really like you,

but she wont hurt you. And you need to remember we fought so many things, and our baby wont have to worry." Jaden was very unsure himself. Jesse looked at Jaden, and

said, "Your here, so why should we worry at all?" Jaden looked into his sparkling eyes, and didnt know what to say. "Yeah, your right!" not really...

They walked into the office, and there were many pregnant couples, not just girls, which took so much off Jesse's shoulders, but pretty boys, so Jesse blended perfectly. "Here

Jess, I'll sign us in." Jaden walked up to the counter. Jesse smiled, and looked all around the office, it was nice and cheerful. It was busy that day, but

they were patient. Luckily, the doctors there spoke fluent English, so he could talk to the people there. " You must be..." a friendly blonde lady asked. "My names Jaden

Anderson-Yuki." he said. She typed on the computer real quick. "Your here with Jesse Anderson-Yuki am I correct?" she asked. "Yes he's over there." she saw him. "Hi! My

name is Claudia, you must be the m-preg patients, if you need anything during this special time you can call me, I'm Dr. Makezuke's secretary." she said. "Thankyou Claudia!

When can Jesse see him?" "Her, and right now, please walk with me."

Jaden signaled for Jesse, and they walked down the hallway. Jesse saw where he was supposed to lie down, so he was about to. "Mr. Anderson-

Yuki? Please remove your shirt for the doctor." Claudia told him. "Oh okay," Jesse threw his shirt over to Jaden. " She'll be here in two minutes." she left. Then, a lady in a

white lab coat, long raven colored hair, glittering blue eyes, and a shy smile walked in. "Hello, my name is Dr. Makezuke, I'll be your doctor for the rest of the your mates

pregnancy. I've been waiting for you two." she said shaking Jaden's hand. "I'm Jaden, Jesse is over here." they walked towards Jesse. "Jesse Anderson Yuki, very glad to

meet you, are you excited for the baby?" she asked. "More than excited!" he said. "Thats glad to hear, tell me, is this your first checkup?" she asked. "Yeah, it is Doctor." Jesse

told her. "How many months are you?" "In two weeks I'll be four months." she wrote it down. "Are you diagnosed with any illnesses or any traces of family illness, both you and

Jaden?" Jaden thought, "No." Jesse added, "No." "Have you ever been on drugs, smoked, used alchohol, or taking any type of medication?" "No." " Is this your first child?"

"Yes." "What is your blood type Jesse, we need to know incase theres complications." she asked. "I'm a O posetive." she finished up with Jesse. "Jaden have you ever been on

any drugs or anything whatsoever?" "No." "Are you married to Jesse?" "Yes." all the questions were over.

She reached into the cupboard, and pulled out a tub of gel. "Jesse, this might be cold, but you'll enjoy it after." she rubbed it on his stomach. The blunette

jerked a little, and Jaden held his hand. "Feels like the time you threw me in the pool." he winked. Jaden giggled, they went skinny dipping that time! Of course, she finished it

up, and put the transducer on Jesse. She moved it around and looked on the sonograph. They were nervous, and Jesse put a grip on Jaden's hand. Jaden used his other hand

and put it on top, reassuring everything is okay. "Interesting.." she wrote things down. "What's wrong Dr. Makezuke?" Jaden asked. "I'm looking at the baby, hold on." "Is

something wrong with it??" Jesse asked. " Oh no, there's nothing wrong, they're perfectly healthy." she said. "They're?!?!!" Jesse and Jaden asked. She turned the screen

towards them. "This is your baby, or should I say babies. Jesse, your having twins, congradulations!" she said. They saw the screen, and they two were staring at it in awe.

"Thats really ours Jess." Jaden smiled. "I know, our babies." they sighed. They got pictures of the twins. "Do you want the gender?" she asked. They looked at each other. "We

want to be suprised." Jaden asked. "Hey we already got suprised what else can happen?" they all laughed at that moment. "Do you have any questions Jaden, Jesse?" Dr.

Makezuke asked, as Jesse slid his shirt on. "Yea, uh, I'm being serious now, am I considered a girl?" Jesse asked. "Good question, and no, you are considered both, your a

hermaphodite, and thats not a bad thing. But since your birth certificate declares your a male, your legally a male." she said. "Which is easier?" Jaden asked. "I would say

changing it, for no one would believe Jesse if he was to get hurt or say he's in labour if he says he's a boy. But its optional." "Oh, and, how do I, you know, give birth?"

Jesse asked, blushing. "Well, you have twins, so you might be a c-section, unless your blessed enough for you to be able to give birth naturally." she explained. He thought, and

finally asked, "When I have the twins, am I supposed to get a period? Also, why havent I never got if I'm a shemale?" Jesse asked. " It depends, for we have to see if there's

any problems where we have to do a hystorectemy, if not, then yes, you'll have a period. Also, shemales get periods when there around 16 or 17, unless your you and get

pregnant first!" she teased him. "Stupid Jesse!" Jaden teased. " Well thankyou doctor, "

Jesse held the pictures, and held Jaden's hand as they left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omg Jesse your having twins!!  
Jesse- Does this mean I have to scream twice as loud when I'm in labour?

Ana- Yes it does, go practice!!

Anyways, there we have it, Jesse is pregnant WITH TWINS, and is a shemale, but so he doesnt turn into a female, we will call Jesse a boy, he, male, okay? Now, should they be the same sex, or girl and boy? In the next chapter, they tell the others. read and review, now I gotta pick up all these tissues, BLEH.


	14. Baby Shower

Wow, you people like this story huh?

Anyways, I dont know how many chapters and Im not planning on having 50 dont worry people XD

to answer questions now:

maybe it will be same sex, or even different gender, who knows : and yaay babies!

no, O posetive is a good blood type lol, my parents have it I do to. I hope its okay!!

As for the whole pregnancy thing: Jesse was supposed to start it in the first chapter (ovulating), but because he was depressed and had sex first, he ended up getting pregnant (bad Jesse)

Jesse- Ewwwiieeee your gross! I dont want no blood in my pants!

Ana- Unless theres a sequel I'll torture you with this segment later, okay? Anyways, I dont own anything at all, or Jesse's snotty attitude.

Jesse- AM NOT!

Ana- Wow, you are PMSing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two days after the tournament and after the doctors appointment. Sadly, this was the night before all of the Duel Academy students have to

leave Paris and head back. Jaden wasn't disappointed in leaving, for he knew he was going to return soon, and he was married to Jesse, so he didnt need to worry about Jesse

ever leaving him or wanting to turn back. He also had the twins to look foward to, so it didnt even bother him this time. Jesse wasn't depressed ether, he had alot on his mind so

he could be with Jaden in the future, but enough with that.

At the hotel, everyone was packing up to leave the day after, when Blair says, "Hey, why dont we have a leaving baby shower party?" she asked.

"Thats a great idea Blair!" Mindy told her. "Wellwe wont be back for a few months, so we might as well have a little get together, right?" Zane asked. " We might

be back in three, but then again we missed so much school we should at least come back four months.(1)" Syrus added. "Well we better do this quick, I mean its already

eleven in the morning." Chazz looked at his gold watch. "Lets go buy stuff for the baby!" Atticus opened the door.

Back with our expectant couple, the two were hanging out at the Anderson Residence. Of course all of Jesse's siblings ran all around the house, his older

ones being their usual self, and the little ones fighting too. So the two went into Jesse's room and locked the doors. "Hold up." Jesse looked behind the door. Typical, his

brother was hiding behind the door. "JONAH!!!!" Jesse screamed. He ran off. "Jaden I'm gonna miss you so much, when are you going to come back?" Jesse asked. "I dont

know, maybe four months after?" "But then I'm gonna be eight months and look all huge noo!"Jesse was resting his head on Jaden's lap. "Jesse your pregnant not fat, and trust

me it wont be long I promise. I'll come towards the end of the month I want to be here when the twins come." Jaden added. Jesse was happy, for he knew the time would go

by real fast. "What should we name them?" Jesse asked. "How about Jesse? Or your middle name? I mean it sounds like a girl or boys name. Johan is a nice name." Jaden told

him. " I dont know, so many names we can choose from. I mean, we dont want to choose a ugly name. " Jesse thought. For a few minutes they were thinking. "We need to

make sure we have two boy names we really like, and two girl names we really like." Jaden told him. They began writing down dozens of names, and fell asleep while doing it.

It was about 4:30pm, and Jesse's phone began ringing. He opened his eyes, and reached for it. "Hello?" "Jesse, it's Zane, listen are you and Jaden busy right now?" he asked.

"No why?" the pregnant Obelisk asked. " We want you two to come to the hotel, we have something for you two." Zane said. "Oh okay when do you want us to meet you

guys?" "Now?" "Oh okay bye see you soon." Jesse threw his phone. "Jay, wake up. Jay, JAY!" Jesse shook him. "Ehyyguu.. I was sleeping!" Jaden sighed. "Come on Zane

wants us to meet them in their room at the hotel they want to show us something." Jesse dragged Jaden out.

At the hotel, of course they used Chazz and Aster's Penthouse, it was huge. They had decorated the whole place in blue and pink, and had all kinds of

baby themed stuff there for the babyshower farewell party. Before they arrived, Atticus said, "Let's place bets, who thinks the baby is a girl?" he asked. "I do!!" typically all the

girls said yes. "Well I think its a boy." Bastion told them. "Same here."Syrus high fived him. "Well I think there's going to be something special." Zane added. "Well I think its a

girl, all the way. " Alexis retorted. The two finally arrived.

The door opened, and they were in shock. "Suprise!" everyone yelled. "Whats this? Jaden is it your birthday?" Jesse asked. "No, I was gonna ask you

that!" "No!! It's a baby shower slash fare well party!" Syrus told him. "Wow thanks you guys!" Jesse told all of them. They sat down, and told everyone about the baby. "Tell

us!" "Is it healthy?" "When is it due?" "Now now, lets give them time to answer." Bastion told everyone. " Well the baby? There's two were having twins. There due in five

months, and thats all for now."Jesse showed everyone the pictures of the two fetus. Everyone saw it, and went aww. Even Zane, he

showed a deep affection for the babies. "Your a lucky couple, I can't believe your having twins." Zane told them. "Thankyou Zane."Jaden felt very proud.

About half an hour later, Blair gave Jaden a present. "Whats this?" Jaden asked. "A gift for the baby! Or babies!" she said. He opened it. It was a cute

little girl outfit. "Aw, she'll love it Jay!" Jesse watched him pull out the pink shirt and black cardigan. "It's a BOY!" Chazz told her. "No its not!" she said. "Yes it is here Jesse!"

Atticus handed Jesse a present this time. Jesse tore the wrapping, and revealed a bunch of bottles. "Thankyou Atticus, well now we dont have to worry about bottles." Jesse

was reading the packaging. Zane passed his up. "You'll like this." he bought a carousal that made music, and played lullaby's while the little fishes hanging glowed. "Aww this is

so cute!!" Jesse saw it, and knew it was just adorable. His little brother used one, and it was nice that he had one for the twins. "Oh well I bought them this kind." Mindy

showed Jesse the girl version, with little fairies that glowed. "Well boy or girl they'll love this." Jaden told her. Alexis gave them a bag, and inside was assorted teething rings and

little toys for them. "There gonna chew everything up, so these toys will relieve them." Syrus had two tiny boxs, and Jesse and Jaden opened it. "There gold anklets, the chinese

text means "love, long life, wealth, and happiness." they held it in the life. "Thankyou so much Sy, its beautiful."Jaden thought it was goregous. Aster walked in the room, with a

stroller with a red ribbon on it. "Here you go! So when you two go walking you can put them in here." Aster opened it and showed him all the parts. "Damn that is one nice

stroller!" Bastion said looking at it. "Well yeah they shouldnt have no old ugly one."Aster pushed it towards Jaden. "Wow, well thankyou Aster!" Jaden was very appreaciative.

Last was Chazz, and he had bought a electric swingset for the twins. "All babies love this."Chazz said. "Thanks Chazz, thanks everyone!" the couple said.

It was getting pretty late, and everyone left. Jaden let Jesse stay in his hotel room. "God I love you."Jaden kissed his beautiful husband's forehead.

"Jaden, you better visit me in four months, and talk to me everyday."Jesse replied. "Of course love. That would be hell without you."Jaden added, and the two went to sleep.

As Jaden shut his eyes, he heard Jesse whisper, "I love you Jay."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

so there isnt 50 chapters, i'm gonna speed up time.

hope u enjoy.

now, what should happen next?


	15. PRE fatherhood Blues

Well Im getting pretty good reviews now thankyou all!!

I try not to make the chapters like 50 paragraphs long hahah i hate essay type stories too but goodness there wont be 135 chapters too much!

This chapter will be about Jaden having some depression, so Jaden, get ready!  
Jaden: omg now your gonna make me emo?! I better not hurt myself!  
Ana: Stupid! Get into places!  
Jaden: Well Ana owns NOTHING, lalalalaalla yea, nothing, now read before I decide to quit!

Ana: rips up paycheck

Jaden: Aaaaaahhhh! NOO!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything seemed normal at Duel Academy. They arrived home from Paris just a few days ago, except Atticus was sick, and everyone else returned to their

lives again. Luckily no monsters or wild demons attacked, so everything was okay with everyone, right?

Nope, our brown eyed Slifer Red student was really down lately. When Jaden came home, he seemed so depressed, he missed every other day of classes, and

this made Zane worry a little for him. It was about 4:30 pm, the sun was setting, and Jaden hasn't left his dorm. He never did that, unless something is majorly wrong, and there

was. Jaden sat in his room, and heard a knock at the door. "What?" he snapped. "It's Zane, can I come in?" he asked, not having to raise his voice for his door was broken,

and held together very cheaply. "Fine.."

The Pro Duelist entered, seeing how screwed up the dorm was. Cracks in the walls, windows, amazing how destroyed the room was. "Jaden what did you do?!?"

Zane asked, going into shock. "Me? I didnt do this blame Crowler for not caring about Slifers." Jaden told him. "Oh, thats a relief, I thought you did this to the room." he looked

for a light switch. It was awfully dark, and Jaden hid his head under the sheets as Zane flipped the switch. "Jaden, whats wrong? Dont hide, or make me go in there." too late

though! Jaden hid under the sheets, and pulled the blankets around him. "Jaden, this is silly." "Zane you dont need to hear any of this! Its my problems and you dont have to

know!!" Jaden went deeper. "Jaden, please. Come on, we always share our problems. Now please, COME, OUT!" Zane pulled the covers off, to reveal a damp face, and red

eyes. Jaden was crying. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Jaden jumped into Zane's laps, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Zane, I am so worried!!" he said. "Alright, first, relax. Calm down."the blunette reached in his

pocket for his hankerchief. He dabbed around Jaden's eyes, and dried up his face. "Whats wrong Jaden?" Jaden took a quick breath. "What if something bad happens? To

Jesse? I mean what if he gets sick? How am I supposed to be a good father when I can't even support my new family? HOW?" of course, Zane slapped him. "Jaden, relax,

again, dont worry everything will fall into place at the right time." he tried to reassure him. "Zane, let me tell you, I'm scared. What if I turn out like my parents? What if I do?

You dont understand..." Jaden rested his head against the wall. Zane was confuesed. He let the brunette stay in his depressed state for only a few more seconds, until he asked

him, "Jaden, what exactly happened to your parents? Why are you so scared?" Zane asked.

He took some tissues, and passed them to Jaden. He blew his nose and tossed the old papers into the trash. Finally, he looked into his friends eyes. "What happened

was my parents were very poor. I mean, we were on welfare, and lived in the projects, I swear our lifes were bad, the house was ruined, drugs and crap everywhere. You see,

I only have six siblings, Jaylynn she's 22, the only one who didn't turn into some druggie, then we have Christine, she's 18, and typical, she's a druggie and ghetto girl, none of us

get along with her. Im the third only 17, I have my little brother by one year apart Chase, he smokes way too much, Isabelle, she's only 14 and only God knows what she's up

to nowadays, and my little brother who I never met. In general, all my siblings became pot heads, except Jaylynn, she's strong. But my mom is only thirty, and she became a

druggie too, and she never took care of me. Everyday Jaylynn took care of all of us, she would work minimum wage at the store, buy us our clothes, food. She was like our

mom, and we all looked up to her. She had pretty good grades too, mostly A's and B's, and maybe one C or D a semester but she worked hard. Now my Dad was not there

for us at all. All he did was cheat and go have sex with these ladies, I mean he even told my mom and she said she wanted nothing to do with it. "Jaden paused.

"It sounds like Jaylynn supported all of you, and you had no parents to support you." Zane told him. "Yea, thats what happened. Of course as we got older, all my

siblings fought, became druggies, and go to parties every single Friday, where it was only Jaylynn and I. Things got out of proportion one day. My mom had our last sibling,

when she had him, my dad entered the hospital room, and said, "Pay for the kids I dont want ANY of them." leaving all of us alone. We were scared, and Jaylynn was

especially. About two weeks after, we all came home from school to see a note on the table, mom told us to fend ourselves, she left us in search for herself, and we all had to

get our own food and stuff on our own." Jaden started crying at the memory. "So what happened to all of you?" Zane put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, we hid in the house for

a few days, eating whats left, and we were supposed to be a TEAM. A cop showed up one day, and each of us were seperated. Jaylynn luckily was going to graduate that

year, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle, while the others were sent with strangers. So for the rest of our lives we all were seperated and adopted by so many all because

of money!" Jaden cried. "Jaden, listen. Your a student, understand? You havent graduated yet. All you have to do is stay focused, do well in school, enter a few tournaments

and get your money and save it. Jaden I know your worried, but if you stay focused and keep your head in it your son's or daughter's life will be okay." Zane told him.

The young Slifer looked up at Zane, and hugged him. "But what if I fail?" he asked, a pained look in his eyes. "No you wont. You saved the world before, so you

should be able to do just fine with them. Believe me, you are a good person Jaden, in the heart and mind, your babies will be safe." Zane told him. "Well, I dont know how to,

do basic stuff like change a baby or anything. You know, right?" Jaden asked. "I can teach you, okay? Don't sweat it, I'll help you out the best I can." and Jaden felt hopeful.

"Zane, when you become a father, you'll do a good job." he said as he cleaned up his shoddy dorm. "Thankyou Jaden, but I know you'll do a better job." the two walked out of

the dorm room. "Zane, thanks for being there, really, I needed it." he said as he shut the door behind him. "No problem, just talk to me okay? But I thought you destroyed your

dorm." Zane looked at the nails in the door. "No, it really is a dump. Didnt you live there?" the brunette locked the door. "Yeah, but that is one horrible room, I'm gonna get

Crowler to give you a new room." and the two laughed. " I doubt he'll do anything for Slifers." "Well my brother is a Slifer, and if he doesn't cater to the TRUESDALES, then

I'm gonna have to blackmail him." a evil smile appeared on Zane's face, and Jaden had to laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I figure if Jaden is going to be a father, he probably is depressed, and we got into Jesse's family background, we might as well go deep into Jaden's as well.

As for Atticus, I wonder whats wrong with him? Dont tell me he's what we think he is.

Whats wrong with Atticus? Next chapter will deal with Zane and Atticus.

Oh and if your wondering why I use Zane as a mentor like for Jaden, he's older, and already had a accident with a baby, so he should know.


	16. Your not Alone, Zane

Im back!

Ive been really sick but now I'm all better now:D

Lets see, when we last left off, Jaden was stressed over the whole Father thing, and Zane was helping him out. In this chapter we're gonna introduce another m-preg couple!!

Atticus- Chazz and Aster am I right?

Ana- smirks evilly at him  
Atticus- 0o Ugh, I'll be in my room...

Zane- Alrighty then, Ana owns nothing, and I'm pretty scared to see this chapter...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was about two days after Jaden and Zane had that little talk. Everything was going fine today, Jaden was texting Jesse in class, Alexis and the other girls

were having a girls day together,Aster and Chazz were doing pretty well together, even though Chazz wasn't supposed to date him because of his stupid family, Bastion was

getting all these scholarships, Syrus was becoming as big as Zane in Dueling, and Zane was of course breaking hearts. Everyone seemed okay, except one person: Atticus

Rhodes.

Ever since Atticus came back from Paris, he was sick. All the poor brunette did was throw up and have mood swings since then. This worried Zane, for

Atticus was almost killed before, and this was making him mad. What was wrong with him anyways? It was 5:30 A.M, and Atticus was cuddled in his heartkeeper's arms,

enjoying the comfort and closeness of being with him. He felt relaxed, until a knotformed in his stomach. "Oh not again..." he sighed, as his mouth watered, and his throat

tightened. He tried to shake it off, until he felt the urge to vomit again. He ran out of bed and into the bathroom. Zane looked atthe clock, and was concerned. "Atticus, are you

okay?" the blunette asked, kneeling next to him. "Auhgh...I'll be fine..let's go back to bed.." Zane walked back, and saw that Atticus ran back to do his business.

"Atticus...your not better. " "Zane give me one more day, if Im still puking take me in tomorow okay?" Atticus begged. Zane was about to protest, but held back. "Alright. One

more day. If this keeps up any longer I'm calling a hospital. This is ridiculous."

It was finally 8:00, Zane made sure he was okay before he took a shower. "Look, if you need anything, call me. My phone will be on, or call Jaden or

your sister. I need to bathe." he kissed his forehead, and left. Zane was thinking, what if there is something wrong with him? He knew Atticus could pull through, whatever it

was. Zane quickly washed himself down, he was too worried to even give himself his self pleasure ritual, he was too stressed to care about his own needs, which he did neglect

anyways when it came to Atticus.

First period came, and Zane was talking to Bastion, Syrus, and Jaden. He explained all the symptoms to them. "That sounds horrible."Syrus said as

he ate his quick breakfast. "Yeah what is that he has?" Jaden asked Bastion. Bastion bit his lip. "Well, it sounds like he has that virus when you travel. Its this bug that infects a

person when you go to foreign countries. As long as he doesn't have a fever he'll be okay. Or if he had his shots, then he'll be fine."Bastion explained. "What virus?!?! Bastion,

Atticus is so frail when it comes to things like that! He hasnt had shots since he woke up from that coma!" Zane was freaking out. "Well make sure his temperature remains

normal, thats all you need." the Professional Duelist couldnt calm down. "Bro are you okay?" Syrus asked. He was silent. "Well he has mood swings, is that a

part of it?" Zane asked, his voice low and shakey. "No, thats not a part of it, at least I dont think." "Will he die?" Zane grabbed him. Bastion knew the real answer. "Probably

not."

A few hours later, a paranoid Zane managed finishing his test, and headed to lunch. They met up with Aster and Chazz on their yacht to eat. "So

hows Atticus?" Aster asked. "I dont know, he hasnt called. " Zane was still out of it. "I'm going to call him." he left. Everyone was silent. "Gosh, he really loves my brother."

Alexis sighed. "I hope he's okay as well." Mindy told her. "Thanks. " all of the sudden, Zane ran out the door. "Wait where you going!" Syrus asked. "Atticus told me he has a

fever!!! I'm outta here!" "Oh shit!!" of course the others followed behind.

He opened the door, and found him, laying on the bed flush as a ghost. "I think I'm sick..."he whispered. "You'll be okay, your gonna see a doctor

NOW." Zane picked up his body. "There isnt any doctors on this stupid island!" Chazz retorted. "Oh that just helps." Alexis snapped. "SHUT UP." Syrus yelled. "Atticus, can

you make it to the mainlands?" Aster asked. "Well how long is it?" Atticus asked. " Only ten minutes. Can you make it?" he asked. He nodded. "Alright, lets get him to the

doctors, now." Bastion replied. Zane picked up Atticus, bridal style, and held him all the way there. His body burnt his skin, but once again, he never cared about himself when

he was sick. Jaden sat by them, and asked, "Atticus you gonna be okay?" "Yeah, Im just hot. I dont feel sore, Zane, Im okay." but he didnt let go.

On the mainland, they took him straight to the emergency room. Chazz walked up. "Im Chazz Princeton obviously. I want a doctor to check Atticus

Rhodes NOW." and a lady took Atticus. "I'll see you soon, okay?" Atticus told him. Zane nodded. The rest sat down together, as Atticus was being checked. Jaden sat by

Zane. "He'll be fine, I know it. Zane? Zane?" his hands covered his face. "He better be..."Zane hissed to himself. "What? Are you okay?" Jaden saw a tear on the top of his

nose, fall down on the tiles of the waiting room. The strong, almighty, Zane Truesdale was crying! Everyone stayed quiet, and saw him. "Whats wrong?!?" Jaden put his hand on

Zane's shoulder, knowing he might push it back. He kept it though. "I nearly lost him when he became Darkness, I nearly killed him, if this is my payback for being

Hell Kaiser then I want to die!" his shoulders shuddered, and tears poured down his sharp featured face. " Its not your fault, he loves you, and Hell Kaiser has nothing to do

with it!" Alexis told him. " It is! I nearly killed him, I even told him to go die! This cant happen! Then I accidently raped him, and he got pregnant with a evil baby that almost

tried to kill him too! That fucking baby, we aborted it, now everything wants revenge!" Zane was now on his knees in the hospital floor.

Jaden had to cry, that was sad when they were posessed. But Hell Kaiser was a druggie, and sexist naturally, and he posessed Zane. It wasnt his

fault at all, but he was so worried and confuesed. He had to slap him across the face. "Look, I want you to realize this: your Zane Truesdale, Atticus' lover, Pro duelist. Hell

Kaiser was a weird horny drug addict creep, and none of that was your fault! Imean I know you have sex too, but Hell Kaiser intended to impregnant Atticus. You have to

understand, none of it was your fault. Even if you two were normal and had a baby you would be the BEST father, and the best husband for Atticus! Snap out of it, be a man,

be one for Atticus." everyone looked at Jaden. A smile formed on his weary face. "You really are a man, and a great father yourself.." it was a quiet moment now.

A doctor came out, and walked up to Zane. "You must be the lucky Zane." she said. "What do you mean?" "Well, after a few tests, Atticus is not

dying. That fever and vomiting is closelyrelated to the new virus, yes, but a urine test proved that Atticus has morning sickness. " she told everyone. "This means..." Syrus

started. "Atticus is pregnant. He's in the room right now, you may visit him."

Zane rushed into the room, and saw Atticus smiling. "Hey, Im pregnant...again." he said with a laugh. Zane kissed him. "I was so worried about

you." "Well, do you want to keep this one?" Atticus asked. He looked at his friends, especially Jaden and his brother, Syrus. "This one's ours. Its our flesh and blood, so we're

keeping it." Zane whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, Atticus is pregnant too! Your not alone Jesse!

Jesse- THANKYOU! Wait is he having twins too?  
Atticus- That would be weird, but then again this has been weird!

There we have it! Happy Valentines Day to everyone! Were gonna go back to our main couple next chapter.

Dont bank on Chazz getting pregnant ether...too many couples to deal with...


	17. Wondering

Wow! Reviews reviews reviews! And my story was mentioned in that one fanfic where they answer questions, I feel so loved..haha playing!

But amazingly, Zane your a dumbass, you cant even tell Atticus was pregnant.

Zane-Do I look like a expert?

Ana-It all depends.

Vote for another story, this one is going to end in like six more chapters, I think XD

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was yet another day Jesse sat in his room alone with his hand on his stomach, gazing out the window again. His mind has been really dazed, not about bad things,

but the good things in life. He was wondering about the twins, Jaden, their lifes, it all made him curious, a little scared, but very excited. The fact he was blessed to be pregnant

too and have two amazing babies live within himself, what could be better? Being Jaden's babies made it all the best. It was unplanned, but this was all so exciting. Luckily his

parents were too busy to actually care, his father was a little angry at first, but realized its his life, and there are more kids anyways to worry about. His mom wasnt there, but

she occasionally took him to a doctor or paid for baby supplies. But this was all fun for him.

The pregnant teen sighed, "When are you two gonna come out? I've carried you two six months, and no response whatsoever, Mommy's growing impatient, I want to

meet you two!" Jesse would talk to the twins everyday. He placed his hand on his lower stomach, and said, "You two weigh alot now, and your killing my back. You better be

nice to me when your born." Jesse teased. The two gave him a hard kick. "Damn you two! " as he said that, his phone vibrated. "Daddy's calling!" he picked up the phone.

"Hello?" "Hey Jesse! It's Jay, how you doing?" his voice brought happiness to the blue haired teen. "I'm fine, just resting, the twins have been silent, until now. They kick me!"

Jesse told him. "Be nice to Mommy you two!" Jaden teased. "They better! God my back and feet hurt now! Not to mention I look pregnant, really pregnant. " Jesse retorted. "

Send me a picture! I wanna see your beautiful body." Jaden hasn't seen it yet."Fine, hold up."

Jesse got his phone and walked to his wall length mirror. He took a bunch of pictures of his body, and put his shirt in his mouth to show his stomach. "Alright but you

better not divorce me after!" Jesse said as he sent the pictures. "Hell no, I love you silly!" Jaden put his phone on speaker, and flipped it over so he could see his inbox. It read:

NEW MESSAGES!- Frm Jesse Anderson-YUKI. He opened it, and saw all the pictures. Jesse was the opposite of ugly: He had that glow! He looked sexy for a pregnant

person, his stomach was big, but not all discusting like half the women Jaden see in the market place. "Jesse your an idiot. You look beautiful!" "Oh dont even go there!" Jesse

laughed. "Oh yeah? Then why am I getting turned on?" Jaden had a smooth, husky tone now. Jesse smirked, and whispered, " Oh, then I'll take more pictures!" Jesse threw his

shirt across the bed, and took tons of lustful face shots. Jaden had to admit: Jesse was sexy. More pictures came. "I regret wearing tight pants now..." "Why dont you close

your eyes, and I'll make you enjoy yourself since I'm not there physically." Jesse lowered his voice. Jaden shut his eyes, and relaxed his body. "Oh Jaden...Jaden..." Jesse was

such a little teaser. Jaden was getting worked up, the buldge in his pants growing taller as naughty images flowed in his head. He ignored it though, no one was in the room so

he didnt have to hide.

"So how is everyone?" Jesse asked, changing the subject. "Well be amazed, Atticus is pregnant again." "Again? Wow Zane is such a pimp." "No, it was sad though, Zane

was all worried and crying, but Atticus is okay. He had a fever or something?" Jaden was explaining. "Thats odd, I didnt get a fever. Well congrats to them! Lets hope Chazz

and Aster dont make one now." Jesse thought about it. "I doubt it." Jaden couldnt picture those two as parents. "Well is it a boy or girl?" Jesse asked. "I dont know, they

haven't seen the doctors yet." "Well I wanna talk to Atticus, I just hope they have the baby and he's okay. I heard birth is worse for a hermaphrodite."which was true. Thats the

only thing Jesse was truly scared of. "Well, I'll talk to you later love, take care, same with the twins." "Alright, love you Jay. Call me tomorow."

Jaden was relieved, Jesse was okay, still hot as ever and humorous, which was good. He was very excited now, being a father and all. He couldnt wait to hold the twins in

his arms and sing to them every night. The only thing that worried Jaden was his relationship with Jesse: would the twins seperate them? That was always haunting him, seeing

the blue haired beauty yell and walk out on him. Would their romance be the same? He sounded like a horny pig now, thinking about that. He mentally hit himself. "That is so

wrong. I mean, I shouldnt think of Jesse's body, and I bet after birthing twins he's not gonna want sex. He's gonna be sore, and we're gonna be so busy with the twins. Oh, uh,

god I'm so horny today!!" Jaden yelled at himself.

He saw Atticus and Zane during lunch. "Hey you guys, hows your baby doing?" "Hi Jaden! Good good! The baby started moving, and we're deciding on names."

Atticus told him. Zane had the paper with names. "We jot down names like Ryo (1), Destiny, Hope, Kaiser, Fubuki (1), Kingston, Aiden, Christian. The names go on forever.

"Zane laughed. "Well we havent thought of names yet, but what about if its a girl?" Jaden asked. "Then I was thinking of naming her Destiny Kaiser. " Atticus said, nudging

Zane. "Eh, Im not that into the middle name Kaiser." Zane sighed. "Well thats your name silly! Zane Kaiser Truesdale!" the brunette giggled. Jaden laughed at them, they were

trying so hard for baby names. "Pretty soon I'm going to be thinking of baby names, I just hope when I decide I'm with Jesse." Jaden thought, and smiled as he watched them

scribble more and more names.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)- Majority of Mpregs I read the baby is always named after their original characters parents name. In Zane's case lets say they have a son that looks like him, his name would be Ryo.

What should the name be for the twins? I need two boy names, two girl names.

Once again, what are they going to look like?

I need a VIVID description, there due in three chapters, and I cant imagine them still.

Jesse-Oh god they are?? Please tell me it wont hurt.

Ana- Yes it will sweetie, your gonna be in a world of hurt.

Jesse- 0.o

Review and vote :


	18. Last Appointment

Regardless of reviews or not, I want to finish the story.

Jesse- I need my paycheck!!

Ana- SHUT UP.

Anyways...

Jaden and the crew arrived in Paris, France again. It's three months later, and towards the end of Jesse's pregnancy. He's soon to have them, but Jaden came just in case. The others had to go to a tournament, and all went perfect timing.

* * *

The pregnant blunette sat with his husband in the doctors office one last time, to get to see the twins right before they're born. Jaden held Jesse's hands in his, and

said, "I can't believe its almost over." "Me ether. It seems like yesterday we were scared and nervous, now were so excited and impatient. Jaden, I'm glad you made it to the

last appointment, I just hope your here when I'm having them." Jesse told him. 'Well we're all staying for two weeks, your due anytime soon, so its all good." Jaden added. "I'm

actually scared, Jay, giving birth, I saw on TV last night a couple giving birth. It scared me that I dreamt..." Jesse paused. "Whats wrong?" "I dreamt that I had a mis...you

know, I lost them." his eyes were turning glassy. The young slifer hugged Jesse, and wiped the tear away. "We wont lose them. Nothing can happen, you understand?" Jesse

nodded, hugging Jaden tighter. "Promise to stand by me the whole time?" "I have been Jesse, why would I back down now?" Jaden made Jesse hopeful.

Dr. Makezuke stepped in, and saw Jaden. "Oh my goodness its good to see you Jaden, and you Jesse. My goodness your so big." she said. "Eh...thankyou?"

Jesse had to laugh. "It's good dont worry, oh my, your due any time now Jesse. Be careful." she said. "Good gosh I know," Jesse put a hand on his stomach. He took off his

shirt so Dr. Makezuke could put the gel on. Jaden watched Jesse's face glow with happiness as he saw the twins on the screen, and knew he was just as thrilled. "I swear they

are just so cute!" Jesse squeeled with joy. " There gonna be really cute when they're born, Jess. I bet one's gonna have your eyes. "Jaden told him, hoping one did since Jesse

had the most amazing eyes. "They are beautiful with my eyes, your hair, or vice versa. I just want them to be okay." he said. "Well you two are beautiful, respectfully Jesse, your

a beautiful shemale, and Jaden, your a beautiful male. I want to see them as well, for you two are the most handsome couple that have walked in." Dr. Makezuke told them.

She wiped all the gel off Jesse. "Do you have your birth plan written out?" she asked. "Uhh...no?" Jesse and Jaden both looked at each other. "Uh Dr. Makezuke,

I realize I'm shemale, but is there any special way to give birth?" the young mother asked. "Well, it depends. When your water breaks, we have to see the position they're in

when your ready. If they're aligned right since your having twins, you can push them out vaginally. Although let me tell you, you might be a c-section. I dont usually recomend c-

section for shemales, theres too many nerves and veins around there, so it risks your life." with that, Jesse's eyes were wide open. "What?!" "Well, shemales have the anatomy

of a male and female. If we cut into your womb, the chances are your going to lose too much blood. I have a good surgeon and birth doctor for you, she's had tough deliveries,

and none of her patients have ever died, or had miscarriage. Her name is Dr. Tsugi, she has never failed." Jaden was worried more now. "Will Jesse be in any pain?" Jaden

asked, the fear in his voice. " Well Jesse, your not going to like labour. What ever you do, dont use the bathroom during labour, and do those breathing exersizes. Keep your

legs open so they can remain in a position for normal birth. Thats all I can say. Try to visit a hospital before the water breaks if possible." she explained. "How will I know?"

Jesse asked. "Well, you'll feel it, dont even worry."

The two left, and headed straight home. "Jesse you stay home from now on. I'm scared if something happens to you." Jaden told him. "Jay, dont worry. We

have to act normal. Besides, we have the plan now. I already made a bag full of clothes, so its okay." Jesse kissed Jaden. "I know your worried, I am too, but if I baby myself

things wont be right. " Jaden had to smile at how brave the aqua eyed beauty was. Why was he worrying anyways, he thought, Jesse has to go through the birth and pain, not

him. But still, Jaden had to worry.

The two went upstairs so Jaden could see the twin's new room. "Wow this place was pimped up!" "Thanks, my family threw another baby shower while you

were gone. The room was painted pink, but I said no, so I switched to teal."Jesse replied. There was three banners, one saying "Welcome Home!", another saying,

"Congradulations Jaden and Jesse!" and the final one said, "Welcome to the world!". All the shelves were full of diapers, foods, toys. The cribs were raised up on a extra stair,

and around that area was a light blue curtain so they could sleep. The room was fixed beautifully, and was finished with a rainbow hung between the cribs. "It's amazing Jess,

they're gonna be so happy!" Jaden told him. " Yep, and the final touch..." Jesse had a picture frame on the shelf ready. "I know you cant leave Duel academy, but this frame I

want you and the twins in. You'll graduate in two years, I want them to have a picture of them and daddy as new borns." he told him. "Jesse, you make me feel so bad now. I

didnt even buy them anything.." "You cant buy love, thats the most valueable thing you gave so far." the blunette held his hand and went into their room.

It was around seven, and Aster, Chazz, Alexis, Blaire, Syrus, Zane, and Atticus arrived to the house at dinner. The tournament was in a few days, and Jesse let

them stay in his huge home. "So hows the baby Atticus?" Jesse asked. "Pretty good! Kicks alot, I'm now four and a half months pregnant. "Atticus told him. "Whats the

gender?" "It's a boy." Zane told them, a smile on his face. "You wanted a boy huh Zane?" Jesse asked. "Yes I did, but if it was a girl I still would love her. It's a boy though."

everyone began eating their first meal. "Aster do you and Chazz plan on kids?" Blaire asked. "Uhh..."Chazz turned red. "Well, we dont know yet. I mean Chazz's brothers still

dont know we're going out." Aster told them. "Still?" Alexis asked. "No, they'll kill me." Chazz explained. "Princetons hate Phoenix's. Vice versa. I love Aster, he's a Phoenix."

"Aww like Romeo and Juliet."Atticus said. " Sort of!" Aster had to laugh. It was sad though, poor Chazz couldn't tell his brothers he was in love with Aster. "Jesse where are all

your siblings?" Jaden asked. "Out somewhere. They dont eat at home. Or better yet, they only sleep here. I just hide out here, go to school, walk home. But yea I graduated so

no school for me thank the lord." Jesse couldnt duel now that he was pregnant. At least he graduated, he could at least stay home with the twins and heal.

After dinner everyone hung out for awhile in the living room, and ended up sleeping all over the place like a little slumber party. Everyone was asleep peacefully,except Jesse.

* * *

Uh oh, Jesse cant sleep, Cliff hanger, im tired. Next chapter will be exciting! 

I think we know why too

Jesse: Its because

Ana: SHUT UP! Let them guess retard!

Jesse: I swear...


	19. Labor Sucks

Finally! Almost done! Only two more chapters, and its all done!

Well you all guessed rite, Jesse, your gonna have the twins now!

Jesse: oh lord, this is gonna hurt huh?

Ana: YOU BET :D

* * *

It was about twelve midnight, everyone was fast asleep, especially Jaden since he had jet lag. The night was calm and serene, except for Jesse. He had a hand on his stomach, and his left hand gripping into the expensive couch. "Oh no...please god, tell me its not time. Not right now.." Jesse felt these pains that literally tore him in two. He bit his tounge so he would not scream, and let tears pour down his face. He used his breathing techniques, and prayed they were just messing with him. The pain worsened, and he knew now, it was time.

"Jay, Jay, Jaden wake up please!!" Jesse shook him. Jaden was finally awake. " Whats wrong Jesse?" Jaden crawled next to him. "Its time Jay! I know it!! Now hold my hand!" what a mistake. Jesse grabbed it, and squeezed the hell out of Jaden!! "AHHHHH JESSE LET GO LET GO!!" with that, everyone woke up in alarm. "What the hell??" Chazz snapped. Waking up the raven haired beauty was like pouring water on a cat. "Jesse went into labour!" "Argrggrrg!"Jesse was now screaming, until Jaden put his hands on his mouth. "Jesse shh!" "DONT SHUSH ME! I'M IN LABOUR NOW HELP ME!!" Jesse cried. "Shh shh, its okay, I love you, we'll get you in a hospital okay? Did the water break?" Jaden asked. "No it just hurts so bad!" "We need to get him in before it breaks. Come on now." Zane helped pull Jesse up. "Jaden call the ambulance." "Okay!" Jaden dashed to the phone. "_Bonjour?"_ the operator said. "Ahh! Aster! I dont speak french help me!" Aster grabbed the phone, and began talking in french.

Meanwhile, Atticus was wiping Jesse's forehead, and Alexis was trying to comfort Jesse. " Alright, take big breaths, hold my hand if you want." Alexis told him. "No... I'll hurt you..." Jesse whispered. "How about a pillow?" Syrus gave him on. "Oh..oh...oh..OH IN THE NAME OF FUCKING GOD!!!!!!!!" a big contraction hit him, and he tore the pillow in half. Everyone, even Aster's, mouth dropped. "Damn Zane, you better help Jesse, I mean your gonna go through this too!" Syrus told him. Zane ran next to Jesse, and squeezed his hand. "Jesse hang in there, a ambulance is coming, just dont rip Zane or Jaden apart."Aster told him. "I'm being torn apart!" Jesse threw his head back, and shut his eyes. "Oh god I feel everything...there coming now, but it hurts so badly..." Jesse said, tears still streaming. "Babe you'll make it through, I promise." Jaden kissed his forehead. A smile appeared, and Jesse gripped Jaden's hand. "Does it hurt that bad?" Jaden asked. "No, I just squeeze yours so I know your not gonna let go and leave." Jesse explained. "Jesse I promise you I wont leave. Not now, or ever. Only one who will take me is god, or any type of death keeper. Other than that, I will always back you, and now you need me."Jaden promised him.

"There here, come on Jess, we'll get you there now." Zane helped him up. "Please hurry up! I cant take this pain any longer.."Jesse said, struggling with contractions. "Is this the place?" a man asked. "Yeah Jesse Anderson is right here." Aster told him. "Alright, come on Jesse, you'll have them in no time. Did your water break?" the man asked. "Ermm...no. Im having twins, but the doctors said I have to see the hospital before it does!" they took him right away.

In the back, Zane and Jaden were gripping his hands, and comforting him. "Zane, why are you here?" Jesse asked, tired and in pain. "If Atticus is going to have a baby too, I might as well practice with you." "Oh thanks..." Jesse sighed, resting his head down, letting all the cold sweat drip onto his blue hair. "I swear, I want them out now." "It will end soon, okay?" Jaden kissed his forehead. "Well, your here, so it dont hurt so bad." Jesse forced a smile through all the pain he was stuck with. A large contraction hit, and he shut his eyes. "I wonder if death hurts any worse than this..." "Jesse Johan Anderson-Yuki dont you dare say that!" Jaden had to yell at him. That was just hurtful. "Jaden, your not the one with two twins tearing your insides into two. Trust me Jay, condoms would of been much more helpful!" Jesse hissed at him. "Jesse dont fight now, relax. We're almost there." "Your gonna have to not quarrel with the doctors ether. " Zane added. "I'll try, its not me, its the hormones." Jesse turned his head towards Jaden. "My legs hurt..." "Keep it open, or your gonna be a c-section." Jaden reminded him.

Jesse saw the doors fling open. He shut his eyes, and let them take him into his room. The doctors were yelling in french to get the medicine ready and bed, he understood, but wasnt in the mood to speak french ether. "_is this your first time?" _the doctor asked. "_Yes, first time. Can you kinda please hurry up? I think I'm gonna die!" _Jesse shouted. "_Dr. Tsugi will see you asap. Can you hold off?" _the nurse asked. "_I dont even know anymore..." _the bluenette admited, losing hope in himself. "_Do you speak English?" "Yea can we talk in English my husband and friend dont know!" _"Okay, well I'm Cassie, I'm a assistant, I will be giving you your pain shot." "CAN I HAVE IT NOW?!?! " Jesse yelled, a contraction hit him, and he was very irritable now. Working with him was gonna be a pain, Zane and Jaden thought.

The young girl gave Jesse a shot, and needed to put a IV in him, some special one for tough deliveries. "Okay, I can't get your vein..." "OH GIVE IT TO ME!" Jesse grabbed it and jabbed it into his skin. "Please help me now! I cant take this!!" a japanese Doctor ran in. "Jesse Anderson-Yuki? Okay we need to see the state their in. I'm Dr. Tsugi by the way. You must be his husband and care giver?" she asked. "Erm, yeah." Zane said. "I know what condition their in, they wanna COME OUT!" Jesse started screaming. "Jesse the drugs will kick in soon okay? Please relax, we have to make sure their positioned right. Put this on." she put a mask on his face. Finally, the pregnant Obelisk shut up. The drugs in it made him quiet down. " Alright, lets check first." her and some doctors gave Jaden and Zane some scrubs to wear. They finished checking. "Alright Jesse, once your water breaks you can push them out easily. But, wear the mask please, your disturbing some patients." she said.

Jesse was finally calm, and talked to Jaden and Zane. "Are you feeling better?" Jaden asked. "Eh, not really. God...when is my water gonna break?" Jesse asked. "Well it could take an hour to two days. " Zane explained. "Dont say that, please dont." the aqua eyed teen rested his head, and felt relieved for the moment.Jaden watched, scared for himself and Jesse. How long is this supposed to last? Will his water break soon? And what is gonna happen to them?

* * *

I did this on another computer, but next chapter, definetly gonna be born! 

and dont worry, Jesse wont go into no coma or anything it will be a happy ending. :)


	20. The Twins arrive End

This will be the final chapter of the whole story.

The names were choosen, thankyou for all the support, and reviews everyone!!  
Jesse: so its all over?  
Ana: NO, you need to give birth silly!  
Jesse: Gahh nooo i thought its over now damn it!

* * *

Jesse was attempting to rest as he waited for his water to break, Zane was sleeping on the left side of the bed, and Jaden had his head on it curled up next to his love. They were all very tired, especially Jaden and Zane since they had jet lag, they were worn out, and secretly Jaden wished they came in a few days, he's still tired. Jesse felt his water break, and started shaking Jaden. "Jay, wake up! Oh come on my water broke! Wake up!" Jaden was half asleep, "Then go clean it up good night..." "NO JADEN JUDAI ANDERSON YUKI! THE TWINS ARE COMING! THAT WATER BROKE! NOW WAKE UP!" and Zane banged his head against the bed with the yelling. "OH CRAP!" Jaden ran out the room to call a doctor in. 

Zane looked at Jesse, "You'll be fine, dont worry." "I know, sometimes I have to wonder though if I will be." the doctors came in.

" Alright Jesse, you can easily push them out, are you ready?" Dr. Tsugi asked. "Pretty much..." he looked at Jaden, he felt more happy that he was there with him. "Okay, push Jesse." he turned Jaden and Zane's hand white. Of course, he was in so much pain, so it made sense. He would scream every so often but aside from that he was doing fine. "Push harder, okay? Your crowing and doing very well." "Is it almost over?" he asked. "Well, no." Dr. Tsugi replied, as she got ready to get the first twin. "Come on your almost there Jess." Jaden told him. "I know give me a min kay?" Jesse threw his head back, and shut his eyes. "Just a little more." Zane told him. Jesse screamed a ear splitting note as he had the first baby. He stopped as soon as he heard crying sounds.

Jesse sat up, to see a baby in the Dr.'s arms. "Oh Jesse! She's beautiful!" she said. "She?" Jaden, Zane, and Jesse asked. "Yes, it's a girl, she looks like you too Jesse, here." she gave the infant for Jesse to hold. The baby stopped crying, and opened her eyes, to see her beautiful mother's matching aqua eyes. She had Jaden's brunette locks though, but looked like a full female version of Jesse. "Wow...she's a beauty." Zane saw her. Jesse smiled. "Hi, I'm your mother, Jesse, you've been living in me for several months, now your here. This is Jaden, your father, and this is Zane, your god-father. Welcome to the world my beautiful little girl." Jesse smiled at her, and she quieted down. Jesse handed her to Jaden, and he kissed her. " I can't believe your really my daughter, I love you entirely, you and your ermm...sister?" Jaden guessed, as he gave her to a nurse. "Uh Jay, I have another baby, help me!"

Jaden ran back, and helped with the last one. "Jesse, this one will be super easy, push really hard, okay?" Dr. Tsugi asked. Jesse paused, he thought about all the times he had being pregnant, and how it was finally over. He embraced himself, and had the last twin. This one was crying really loud, and Jaden started to panic. "Is she okay Dr. Tsugi?" Jaden asked. "Oh yeah, he's okay, here Jaden, you can cut your son's cord." she gave him scissors. "Wait this one's a boy?" the brunette asked. "Yes, and he's just as cute as his sister." she said. He positioned the scissors and cut it, the baby started breathing right away. "Well thats really cool Jay, we have what we wanted, a boy and a girl!" Jesse sat back, finally relaxing.

The room was now quiet, after fifteen minutes, the doctor brought the two infants in. "Well do you have their names, Jesse?" Zane asked. "Uhh...well, sort of.."Jesse looked at Jaden. " What should we name them anyways?" Jaden asked. "Well lets see," Jesse picked up the girl. "Hmm, lets see, you have beautiful eyes, like gems, your kind of shy, brunette like your dad."Jesse observed her features. "What about Crystal?" Jaden asked. " Yeah! So your gonna be Crystal Anderson-Yuki, you like that name?" he asked. "Crystal is perfect, to me I mean." Zane added. "Then you will be Crystal. I like that name." Jaden held her. Jesse put a hand on his stomach. "Feels good to actually be thinner!" he laughed. "It must be huh? But it was worth it all, right?" Zane asked. He nodded, and picked up the boy. "Well your just a cutie huh?" the boy had blue hair, rich brown eyes, and Jaden's face, along with loud personality. "This one is all Jaden, except the hair." Zane saw him. "Well, since you pretty much resemble Jaden, how about...Jay, what's your middle name?" Jesse asked. "Judai, why?" Jaden asked, as Crystal played with his finger. "Since this one is pretty much you, I wanna name him Judai!" Jesse said. "Really? I like that! Beats naming him what I had in mind, I was gonna name him something lame. But Judai is cool." Jaden looked at him. "He'll grow to it, it's a nice name. "Zane held the girl now.

About an hour later, it was seven, and Zane left the hospital. Jaden and Jesse were sleeping, with the twins next to them. The young brunette stared at the two babies, and saw that Crystal was crying. Jaden picked her up, and started patting her. "Whats wrong Crystal?" and she started crying a little. Jaden thought, maybe I should sing to her! But what? Then it clicked, he sung the French version of "Can you feel the love tonight?", Jesse and Jaden's love song. Everytime they had a romantic moment at Duel Academy, Jaden would turn on some kind of love song, and they would make their way to the bed, but not sleep with each other. They saved that. Jaden's French was off!!!

It sounded so cute, Jesse smiled as he heard Jaden slur some words, but he shouldn't laugh, when he was five, he did the same thing.

Jaden thought he heard Jesse crying, but he was really laughing.

"Jesse? You okay?" Jaden asked. Jesse sat up. "Yes, it's just so cute to hear you sing in French, I mean, you slurred half the words, but aside from that, your adorable!!" Jesse laughed. "Oh puh-leeze, like you can do better?" Jaden teased. "Yes indeed, I mean, I speak FLUENT French Jay!!! "Jesse added. "Damn..." "Shh! The twins!" Jesse reminded him. "Whoops sorry Judai, Crystal. "Jaden told them. "Jaden I have to stay in the hospital for two days." Jesse told him. "Are you okay??" Jaden jumped up. "I'm fine love, the doctors never release m-pregs as soon as they have their baby, they want to make sure I'm alright and things went okay. I feel fine, but you never know." he added. Silence. Jesse saw Jaden stare out the window. "Jay, whats up?" he asked. "Oh, well, I was thinking, all that went by so quickly. I wasnt even there half the time. So I feel bad." Jaden explained. "Dont, it's not your fault. I know you truly cared Jay, I mean, you called every single day, emailed, messaged, and supported all three of us. Jaden you think too little of yourself sometimes, but you dont realize, your love has been the best thing you can give. So is the fact you didnt run out on us. You are the best husband everyone wants, but only I can have." Jesse told him. Jaden kissed his lips, and put Crystal down to sit by him, and just let his body melt by him.

They were interrupted by the tossing of a pacifier. Judai tossed it, and Jesse smiled. "He's gonna be just like his daddy, playful." the blunette held it. "That's a good thing, right?" Jaden asked. "Of course!!" Jesse pulled him on the bed, and made out with him. "Jess, arent you in pain?" "Not with you, I feel like I never had twins with you on me." Jaden smiled, and fell asleep next to him.

The next morning, Alexis, Atticus, Zane, Chazz, Aster, and Syrus visited the hospital to see the twins. "Knock knock!" Alexis said by the doorway. "Hey Lex, come on in!" Jesse was standing up with a baby in his arm. "Don't mind Crystal, she's a little cranky. " Jesse showed her to everyone. "Wow, that baby looks like YOU." Aster saw her. "She's so pretty!" Atticus got to hold her. Zane put his head over Atticus' shoulder. "Soon we're going to be holding our own baby." Zane reminded him. "I know, and it's wonderful." "This is Judai, he's all me!" Jaden gave Judai to Chazz. "Oh boy, your exactly like Jaden! Only blue haired." Chazz played with him. " Ahshpspd..."Judai cooed, as he held Chazz's finger. "Hey Aster, we're the only couple not expecting a baby! When are we gonna make one?" Aster turned blood red. "Ohh ermmm ehh...well, I don't know...I didn't know you wanted one.." Aster looked away. "I do! Look how cute they are!" Chazz said. "Wait till birth." Jesse said. "Good god did that hurt?" Syrus asked. Jesse nodded, "Syrus, pregnancy is nice, but birth is horrible." Syrus laughed. "Aster I want a baby!" "How are we gonna pay for it?" Aster said, which was stupid in his case. "Hello? I'm rich, your rich, DUHH!" Chazz retorted. "All you two need to do is see if Chazz is shemale-" "He is. He throws furniture at me when he's mad once a month." Aster sighed, showing a bruise on his leg. " Alright, then make sure he can concieve, have everything ready, and get a bed!" Atticus added with Jesse. "Don't forget the glowing flavored-" "ZANE!!" everyone looked at him. "What? Playful is fun." "ZANE SHUT UP!" Atticus and Aster shushed him.

As Chazz held Judai, he said, "I understand the whole love process thing now." "Wait until it's your turn Chazz, then you'll see the beauty of pregnancy." Atticus said as he touched Zane's hand.

"But then again, love has its beauty, right Jess? Love is a Beautiful Thing."

**The End**

* * *

Ta-Da!! It's over, and congradulations to the new babies born: 

_Crystal Johan Andersen-Yuki_ (named after Jesse's interest in the Crystal beast, her eyes resemble them, and Johan because it's Jesse's middle name, remember, shes ALL Jesse.)

and 15 mins later...

_Judai Faith Andersen-Yuki_ (named after Jaden's middle or original name, Faith, because Jaden doesn't want him to have a bad life, and Jaden has "faith" in his son.)


	21. Aftermath

You thought it was over huh? ;D

Jesse-Please tell me theres no more babies coming!

Aster- Please make sure Chazz doesnt get pregnant!

SHUT UP!

* * *

A few months pasted, and Jaden was able to spend time with his two angels, and of course the arch angel of the two, Jesse. Their vacation came, and Jaden went to Paris to spend time with his family. The twins became even more goregeous, and Jesse even bought a expensive camera to record the twins as babies. . Their personalities showed even more, Crystal was more friendlier, but not as loud. Judai was always yelling and playing, and close to Jaden. The blunette became more feminine naturally, so they couldnt be "gay parents". Jesse eventually got his body back, and Jaden was even more into Jesse.

Zane and Atticus finally had their son, Fubuki Kaiser Rhodes-Truesdale, dark blue eyes with brown flecks, brown hair, Zane's facial structure, but Atticus' warmer features. Although Atticus oddly had labour for almost two days, but Fubuki was born perfectly healthy to them.

And finally...after tons of thought and consideration, Aster finally gave in two months later. "Chazz, I decided, maybe a child wont be so bad! I mean whats the worse that can happen?" he asked. "Really? Thats good that I know that then!" Chazz said, in a relieved tone. "Uh, why?"

"Im pregnant!" with that, Aster dropped on the floor.

* * *

The real THE END.

Oh, and to answer questions, I'm sort of thinking about a sequel, not right now though.

im gonna write about Chazz and Aster's relationship, and what happens when the two demons called Slade and Jagger find out about it.

Slade:HEY!  
Jagger:Im not a demon!!

Ana: Well you portray demons. You two resemble my big sisters.

Jagger: EXUSE ME?

Ana: You heard me betch!!! Now, you two go in the next story, muahhha

Slade: Why shall we listen to you you ignorant little girl?  
ana: throws cash at them

Slade & Jagger- WE'RE IN!


End file.
